Misunderstood
by Awkwardrules
Summary: Aiko is a protective sister. She's also hated by basically the whole school except for one particular female. No one takes the time to understand her, except for Haruhi. Sorry sucky description. Haruhi x Tamaki. Aiko(OC) x Honey/Hikaru Rated T for explicit language. This Story has been put under editing. I reread it and cringed so it's been edited. Please enjoy the updated version
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, it's me Awkward. It's been a long time. I'm so sorry to those who actually liked this story, because it was so cringey. Therefore, I edited the entire thing. Fill free to read the new version. It's most likely going to be a hell lot different from the original, so ya you can read it as if it's a new story and junk. I hope you like the new update. I changed the characters names a bit, so ya, I really hope you like this new version. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Name: Hirita Aiko

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: December 21

Eye color: Brown

Skin color: Light Olive

Hair Color: Dark Brown with Dark Ginger Highlights

Glasses color: Black

Hair Length: 52.07 cm. (20.50 in - below waist)

Height: 1.4986m (4 11'ft, 149.86cm)

Weight: 95 lbs. ( She's on the petite side)

Original rank in success and money-wise: Commoner

Present rank in success and money-wise: Noble and foster daughter/niece of a fashion designer

All siblings: 3: 2 girls and 1 boy

Present siblings: 1 boy

Parents: Hirita Runa, Hirita Tsubaru

5 years ago, the Hirita Family was attacked while staying at Runa's sister Mei Albarn's house. That night, Aiko's parents, twin sister, and older sister all passed. The youngest child, the only boy would've been killed too, had Aiko not rescued him. Her aunt had cowered and hid in her bedroom; creating Aiko's deep roots of hatred to form. After that the adult in the situation decided to adopt her late sister's children. Now that Aiko and her 10 year old protege of a brother, are qualified to enroll to Ouran Academy, they're entering as 1st years.

Age: 10

Name: Hirita AKira

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 6

Eye color: Light brown

Original skin color: Light Olive

Hair color: Brown

Normal hair style: Naturally messy

"Height: 1.511303m (4 11 1/2ft - 151.1303cm)

Weight: 97lbs

Everything else is the same as Aiko's profile except he has 3 sisters with the present being a girl.

* * *

 **Thanks of reading the prologue. Now you know an important character and a part of her background. Please review and I'm sorry I was late on the Ouran train. May The Odds Be In Your Favor, Goodbye!**


	2. Whispers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the converse brand/factory. Oh my goony, as I read this, I cringe so much because I remember first writing it and spending hours on it, all the all nighters and all the stress and it still came out bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Whispers**

 **Aiko's POV**  
Dumbass rich kids. That was my first thought as I walked the halls of Ouran Academy. No one was around which was a MIRACLE. It's been a month since I entered this school, yet so far, I've hated it. I've been wearing my "commoner" clothes, since I won't, not in a million years, wear that blinding yellow school uniform. Even though I can offered it. Well... my aunt can. Besides if I had to wear a school uniform that was a girls I would have the top and blazer of the guys outfit but... still.

I walked the empty hall, playing with one of my braids,when I heard all that stupid noise again. I stopped playing with my hair and shoved my hands in my pockets. As soon as I was at the front of the noisy hall my hands balled up into fists. As I walked, everyone became silent. All the whispering. I could hear all of it.

 **"OMG... look at what she's wearing, ill" _What was wrong with my clothes._** I was wearing my navy blue converse, dark blue jeans,black plain shirt, and grey short sleeve sweater and of course my black big nerdy glasses.

" **Man... does she wear guy clothes?"**

 **"Yeah I think she does"**

 **"Damn she should be named the Ice Queen since she gives everyone the cold shoulder"**

 **"I feel bad for her brother"**

 **"Her brother?... I feel bad for the people that pick on her brother"**

 **"I guess she really is a commoner"**

 **"I feel bad for her parents... even though they're... you know, dead."**

 **"When her brother dies... this world will be a better place" Shut up jackass**  
"I hope he dies a painful death" Dumbass, dumbass, dumb crooked tooth, crusty toenail looking ass potato.

"I heard her family died because she couldn't save them ... that's why she's determined to protect her brother"

Then one guy on my right said in a loud whisper, **"She's just pretending to care for him... so she could have the attention... MAN she sucks. I feel bad about her brother. Plus she has to be an idiot after all her brother is a PROTEGE. A damn protege! Her dead family must be happier without her with them. I hope her brother dies soon so she could be alone in this world!"** I stopped right in front of him. Yup, wrong button to push bud. I turned my head just a bit so he can see the hatred in my eyes. He gulped, backing up a bit.

I whispered just loud enough so everyone could here,"Do you guys really think that?" They all put their heads downs in shame. I turned my head more so I was looking directly at the ape smelling kid with the squidward like nose.

"AND YOU! You don't know me so DON'T judge me. I'm not a protege...yes... but I'm not stupid either. Honestly I don't like this attention so you should SHUT UP! My brother is everything to me so it SUCKS that you want him to die... You don't know how much pain we were in when our parents died yet YOU", I took a small breath and jabbed his chest with my finger,"think their lives are better, Have YOU ever felt so much pain?" He stayed quiet... They all stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought and YOU up in the front... I don't wear that fucken uniform cuz' let's be honest all you girls look like neon 'we're open' shop signs"

"DO any of you have something to say to me?" I knew they weren't gonna apologize but I could always hope.

"Woooow... And I didn't think you guys could be more inconsiderate... You guys are AAAALLLL assho-"

That was him. That was Andrew's scream. I started running not caring about what they were saying. I turned the corner... Andrew's locker was open. I started running down that hall. Man, what a drag. There he was. Andrew was on the floor crawled up in a ball as three 2nd year students kicked him. I started towards them.

Haruhi's POV  
Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were walking down the hall towards our class when we saw three 2nd years picking on the protege. We were gonna start towards him when we saw someone. It was a girl and she could pack a punch. She flung her arm out and punching the first in the face causing him to drop faster than Tamaki moving to his depressed corner, kneeing the second making him gasp for air. He was bending over trying to get his breath, when she stuck her foot out causing him to take a step back and trip over the first person. The last guy stared at her in fear, but made one mistake. He tried punching her. She easily dodged it and elbowed him.

He gasped, but stayed standing, so she kneed him causing him to cough up blood. Pushing him down, she grabbed the first by the collar and said in an eerily calm voice, "Touch him again, you're dead." As she threw him on the ground, I looked at the twins and saw them glaring at her. I looked back at the girl. She yawned and picked up her brother(at least I think it's his sister). He was younger, but he was taller by like 1/2 an inch. She held his hand and walked him to class. Once she came out, she yawned again as if beating people to a bloody pulp was a small task.

"Um guys... why are you guys glaring at her? Who is she?",I asked curiously.

"SHE is someone you should stay away from",Hikaru said.

"Yeah... she's the only girl who hasn't visited the Host Club-",said Kaoru.

"But she is the most hated... She gives everyon the cold shoulder-",said Hikaru.

"And as you saw... she is a protective sister who speaks her mind-",said Kaoru.

"And isn't afraid to tell anyone to shut up if they talk about her or her brother", said Hikaru

"I see, I see." I don't care if they say to stay away... I'm gonna talk to her and find out WHO she really is

* * *

 **I hoped this didn't suck oh well YOLO. Well next chapter will begin with Hikaru's perspective. May the odds be ever in you favor goodbye. (I doubt I improved it much)**


	3. Know Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. I also don't own any other brands or factories or shows used in this chapter...or any chapter. Honey has been made a bit taller so he's taller than Aiko... Unless well now he's 5ft 2in tall (5 2')**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Know Her**

 **Haruhi's POV**

She walked into class and we followed her. As soon as she sat down, she put her head down, and almost instantly fell asleep. I took my usual spot with Kaoru and Hikaru, but continued staring at her.

Once class ended the twins asked, "Hey aren't you coming to the Host Club."

"No... I'm not feeling well", I lied.

"Oh ok then...Want us to go home with you and help you feel better?", they asked, mischievously.

"Nah I'm good", I said.

"If you say so", they said in sync raising their hands. They walked to Music Room #3 and I went to wake her up.

I shook her a little and she shot straight up yelling,"I WASN'T ASLEEP!"

I looked at her curiously and she just stared at me and asked, "Why didn't you kidnap me and decide to torture me? I mean I was vulnerable, since I was asleep."

"I wouldn't do that... Hi I'm Haruhi", I said sticking out my hand.

She shook it and said, "Wait you're from the Host Club...I didn't know they had girls in that." _EH_ How did she know?

"What pfft No."

"Why are you lying to me?", she asked letting go of my hand.

"Well you see no one knows I'm a girl besides the Host Club, so ummm... will you keep it a secret?", I asked

"Yeah, why not?" She got up and grabbed her bag and started heading for the door.

I called out, "Hey, wait, what's your name?"

She turned around and starred at me. "You don't know my name?",she asked, eyes wide.

"No... why? Should I?", I asked.

"You don't know my name! That's great! Everyone in this school besides my brother hates me. And you didn't know my name... so you don't know all the things everyone's been saying about me", she said running to me and almost tackling me.

"Hey you wanna be friends?", she asked.

"Sure... I was gonna ask you that anyways", I said.

"Wanna come over to my house, fr-friend?",she asked... her voice becoming softer and quivering at the word she's obviously rarely used.

"Yeah...that'd be great",I said politely.

She threw her arm and fist up in the air and said, "YAY!" I stifled a laugh, that was totally a Super Mario move. She kind of reminds me of Honey-senpai.

We walked to her brother's class and picked him up. Then we went down to her...LIMO. So she's a rich kid... But she doesn't dress like one.

"Hey if you're rich... why don't you wear the girl's uniform?", I asked, once we were in her car.

"Oh that's because... If I were to wear that stupid yellow dress, I would feel like an obnoxious, conceded bitch. Oh and I don't like dresses or skirts or flats or heels or well anything too girly", she said in a matter o' fact tone.

So she uses strong language... ok. I sometimes do too.

"Well I have a question... Why don't you make friends with other people? And to be frank, I'm wondering why you let me be your friend", I said.

She looked at me, that bright glint in her eyes gone. The smile dropped considerably and I was surprised by the seriousness in her voice, "You see, you didn't try to kill me or leave me in that room sleeping while my brother was out there possibly fighting. And... I'm gonna tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise", was all I was capable of saying at the moment.

"My family died about 5 years ago. They all besides this chipmunk here, because I saved him. In my family was: my mom, my dad, my older sister and my twin sister... You reminded me of her."

"I'm so sorry... I lost my mother, I know how painful it is. Could you tell me their names", I asked hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"Sure... My mom was named Runa, my dad was Tsubaru, my older sister was Misuki and my brother is named Akiro. My sister's named Karin and I'm Aiko. Hirita Aiko."

"Amazing", I said trying to lighten things up a bit.

She giggled and said,"Ya I used to like them so much." Used to?

* * *

She dropped her brother off at the mansion and we went around the house.

"Where are we going?", I asked

"To my place...I don't like staying in my aunt's stupid mansion", she said. We arrived at this cute little house that was small, yet bigger then my apartment. She unlocked the door and we walked inside. When we entered, we were in the living room. We took off our shoes and walked through a hallway and made it to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?", she asked.

"No thank you."

She nodded as we walked back to the living room and went up the stairs. There was a door on one side of the wall that I assumed was either the bathroom or her room.

"The bathroom's that way and my room's that way", she said pointing to the nearest door, which is the bathroom, and to the other door. We walked to her room and when she opened it, I was utterly surprised.

It was a blue and white themed bedroom. On one side of her wall was a Minecraft poster with a diamond pickax on the corner of it and the opposite corner had an iron sword. On her other wall was a closet and a poster from an anime called Death Note. Her bed was a king sized bed with blue and black bedding. There was a few blue pillows on her bed, but one pillow stood out. It was a silver haired boy in a black and white tuxedo with a red tie playing a piano that seemed to be falling down. On the corner of the pillow said Soul Eater, so I'm guessing that's another anime. On the wall that was connected to the door was a plasma LG T.V. connected to the wall and a dresser. On top of the dresser was an Xbox 360. Leaning against the dresser was a death scythe that was painted red and black.

"What's that?", I asked pointing at the scythe.

"That's Soul Eater Evans, when he's a death scythe. It's from a show called Soul Eater", she said. Such an adorable dork.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... Please review... I hope it didn't suck too much. Who am I kidding it was probably shit. May the odds be in your favor, Goodbye**


	4. Accept Her Please?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following that is used in this chapter or any chapter: Ouran High School Host Club. It's characters. Any other shows or animes that's name may pop up. All rights to books and songs. Brands and factories. Or you tubers... By the way Aiko knows all their names, because Haruhi told her.**

 **Warning: Stupidity up ahead. I saw this on Wattpad: Roses are red thorns are prickly, all I have to say is, that escalated quickly. That's how this chapter is, but there's not much I can do to fix it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Accept Her Please?**

 **One Month Later: October**

 **Haruhi's perspective.**

Ever since I've become friends with Hiri-chan, I'd go to her house after the Host Club's normal meetings with the other hosts or the ladies. I'm at the Host Club right now. We aren't open today, so we're just having a meeting about- BAM!

"HARU-CHAN! HELP! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Hiri-chan? What was she doing here. I turned around and looked at the door. She came stumbling in, holding a limp, bloody Aki-kun. The other hosts and I stood up. She fell to her knees and starred at her brother. I ran to her side and the rest of the host club, besides Honey, glared at her.

"Haru-chan. I don't know what to do. I was racing him a-and he turned the corner and I followed him, since I was letting him win, and then I turned the corner and he was on the floor... He won't tell me who did it and he just AAGGGHHH! HE WANTS TO LEAVE ME TOO!",she screamed. I turned to the other hosts, waiting for them to hurry and help. That was statement, that quick 30 seconds of speaking brought them to realization. Cold hearted, my ass.

"Aiko, you still have Haru-chan and Lala-chan", he said calmly. Lala-chan? I'm guessing it's that bunny she keeps in her bag. "Aki-kun, you have to tell your sister who did it", I said, just as calmly.

"No...cuz' then she'll kill them", he said coughing up a bit of blood.

"I won't... just tell me", she pleaded. It was a long period of silence, before he spoke up. "Fine... it was Leorio and his 2 goo-" He never got ot finish, she was up on her feet in a matter of seconds. "GOT IT... Haru-chan can you clean him up...please", she said leaving.

I started cleaning his blood, but he stopped me and said, "Don't... Haru-san... I'm gonna die as soon as she comes... and you'll be the only thing able to keep her breathing every day...To her, you're gonna be the one thing worth living for. She'll try to shut you out, but you'll come back. I know you just enough to know that. She has your back... now please have hers." BAM!

"Andrew...Are these the Douchbags who did it", Hiri-chan asked throwing 3 unconscious guys on the floor..."Yeah that's them, but you said you wouldn't kill them."

"Who ever said I did...they're just unconscious...Haru-chan?...Why is Andrew still bloody?"

My mind was blank and my voice was monotone as I told her, "He wouldn't let me clean him."

"Oh well they'll clean him at the hospital...I'm gonna drop these assholes off with the head master."

She grabbed two of their ankles in one hand and the other in her other hand. She then started running, while dragging them behind her. A few minutes later, she came stumbling in and sitting next to Aki-kun.

"Come on... I'm gonna take you to the ambulance now-" Andrew cut her off and said, "Aiko...don't...It's my time...I'm going with the others...aren't you happ-"...

"How could I be happy, you can't leave me! You turd, stop playing possum and get up already! This isn't funny, you said you'd be there for me! But now your turning your back and walking away ", she said tears coming to her eyes.

"No...I'm gonna save you", she said picking him up. He held onto her shirt as she ran to the door.

Then...his hand stopped holding onto it. It fell over her arm, so it was now hanging over it. She stopped. Her knees became weak and as she was about to fall, Mori-senpai ran and caught her just on time.

Sobs echoed through the room. She whimpered and laughed out, "Okay, stop joking. Akira, come on time to get up. This isn't fun. Stop playing possum! Get up, Akira, don't do this", she wailed at the corpse in her arms. She got up and ran out the door. A few minutes later, we heard the sirens fading as Aiko came through the door. Sobbing, she ran to me and clung to me, almost falling down as she did so."Haru-chan...what do I do?", she asked.

"You know what you have to do", I said referring to her aunt.

"Yeah… you're right", she said letting go of me and getting out her phone. She dialed the number and put it to her ear... At that moment, that pained face she was making and the thought of the small 10 year old gone, I began to whimper. Tears prickled the corner of my eyes and I began to bite my knuckles to keep a sob in.

"Um...Aunt Griselda...Yes… I know… No, he isn't coming home, he's…gone." That sad expression slowly turned into a scary simple blank one as a soft growl left her mouth and the last tears coming out.

"Listen you little bitch. I didn't kill him. Technically, you did. You know, by staying in your room that night...You dumbass. They would all be here right now if you would've, I don't know, called the cops. O-Or maybe went out there and helped me. You know what...NO! I hate you so fuken much you damn insensitive gorilla." She clicked on her and starred at me. "Um Haru-chan. I'm gonna go."

She grabbed her bag and took out her headphones. She plugged it into her phone. She put them on and automatically I knew what songs she will be playing all night. She walked to the door and took out Lala-chan. And hugged her close. She turned her head a little, so she could kind of see me.

"See you later...K?", she said, walking out.

As soon as the door closed, I felt my legs shake and those sobs I were holding came out full power. Crying, sobbing, I began screaming at them, "What the hell! Her brother was dying right in front of us and you guys didn't do jackshit." They stayed silent

"Huh... And you say SHE'S cold hearted." I grabbed my bag and ran after her. As soon as I was out the door, I took out my headphones that she gave me. I traced the _Sony_ sign that was written in grey on my white headphones. I plugged them in to the phone that the twins gave me. Putting on them on, a random song played. As soon as it started, I ran after the small marshmallow that just lost her brother.

 **Aiko's POV**

Stop you damn idiot. Stop crying. You don't cry. Haru-chan appeared next to me right as I wiped the tears away. Good they stopped. We walked in silence as we went to the limo. The only thing I heard was the music- Paper Moon, Soul Eater's 2nd intro.

Man I love that song. We got in the limo and went to my place. As soon as we got there I quickly took of my shoes and went straight up stairs. I opened the door to my room and jumped on my bed. I belly flopped on it and waited for Haru-chan to enter. I laid down on my back and listened to my other favorite song _If you could see me now_ by _The Script._

I was terrified. See, reality is fucked up. I'm scared, I don't know what to do now that he's gone. Change the subject. Don't focus on the topic. He's not dead. No, he's not. He's just… away… on a family trip. Yeah, and I was too sick to go with them. Yeah, they'll be back in no time.

When she finally entered, I changed the depressing thoughts, asking her what had been on my mind for a while," Why don't you stop being a host and become a hostess?...I mean, isn't it weird being hit on by girls and well flirting with them?"

"Well I guess I never thought about it."

"Well you should tell Tamaki-senpai that you want to be known as a girl to everyone and not just the host club." I hope she says yeah, cuz' it feels weird having girls talk about her like THAT.

"Ok. I will, tomorrow ."

The next day was chaos. As soon as I started walking down the halls it began. The whispers.

" _I heard her brother died and now she's looking for revenge on every person who picked on him."_

 _"Yeah, I heard that too."_

 _"I was told that she sent the guys who killed him to the hospital and that they're gonna be there for a week."_

 _"Really. I heard they're in comas."_

 _"What?! NAH. I saw them on my way to school."_

 _"Yeah me too. I heard she let them live, because her brother didn't want her to kill them."_

 _"I'm surprised Leorio and his crew had the balls to kill him."_

 _"I heard he's gonna be sent to prison tomorrow."_

 _"Maybe that was her plan. You know to make him rot in pris-"_

Dead? Nah, he's on a vacation. I cut off their whispers by putting my headphones on. I decided to listen to _I'll sleep when I'm dead_ by _Set it off._ I walked to class peacefully. As soon as class was over I walked with Haru-chan to Music Room #3. They were having a meeting, since they weren't open for this entire week, because the "Ladies" were too busy "fussing" over my brother. I lay down on the closest couch. I put my arms behind my head and laid it down on the chair's arm. Then I crossed my legs and laid them down on the chair's opposite arm. I closed my eyes and listened to my song. It was called _Built for Sin_ by _Framing Hanley._ I opened my eyes and saw Hika-chan yelling at Haru-chan and pointing to me, then to the hosts, and then to her. She started yelling and pointing at me and then at him. I saw the anger in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking of doing.

I took of my headphones and got up. I guess they didn't hear me ,because they were all shocked, when I pushed Haru-chan behind me. I spread my arms, so it looked like I was blocking Hika-chan from her. Right as I pushed her, Hika-chan raised his hand and- *SLAP*- slapped me. HARD. Well better me then Haru-chan.

I spat out some blood and walked back to the couch saying," You slap like a girl." I felt my cheek get hot. Probably, because it actually kinda hurt. I put on my headphones and closed my eyes, going back to my original position. I opened one eye and saw them all staring at me. A whole minute passed by and I got uncomfortable. I sat criss-crossed on the couch.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Are you surprised he slapped me? Or that I knew he was gonna slap Haru-chan? Or are you surprised that Haru-chan wants to be a Hostess?...I know! You guys don't want her to be a hostess, because guys may start flirting with her, huh?", I said sticking out my tongue and pretending to shoot them with my fingers.

When they didn't respond, I asked," What?"

"If she becomes a hostess... YOU have to become one as well", said Kyoya-senpai. If I was drinking water, I would've spit it all over the table.

"What?!", I screamed, standing up.

"Come on Hiri-chan. You get to stay away from your aunt longer." I mean, I guuees. I mean why not?

"Fine theeen. But, you guys all have a theme and I don't do that junk. I'm not girly I sure as hell not mischievous , enough that is, or nothing. PFF what would I be." I shouldn't have said that. Haru-chan knows me too well. I plopped down on the couch and let her ramble on about my embarrassing sides.

"Well she can be mischievous like the twins. And when you get to know her... you'll see they have more in common than you think. She can be a natural like me. AAHH. I KNOW."

Here it comes.

"She can be the lolita type. Before a certain incident, she used to wear Lolita fashion all the time and for practically every event, she would wear adorable clothes."

And here comes more embarrassing things.

"She can be Nerdy Lolita, because she is like a geek. I mean she watches anime and she's a bookworm and she loves different music that we don't listen to AND she plays Minecraft Xbox edition."

And there it is. I crossed my arms and huffed. "She even has an adorable bunny. Check her bag."

NO. I didn't think she would do that. Tamaki-senpai picked up my bag and I started to run towards him. Mori-senpai pinned both my arms to my back, so I couldn't run. All the stuff in my bag started to fall. Including: My books, pencils, my binder, my key chain and keys, my blue earphones, my hair elastics. Plus the most embarrassing things. Lala-chan and my fake book that had a secret compartment. There was old family things in there like: Family photos. My dad's tie. My mom's lipstick. Marisol's glasses. Andrew's lucky pencil. Priscila's glasses and birthday pin. Then there was my old stuff. My white/clear tights and birthday pin.

"Mori-senpai will you let me go?", I asked as adorably and kid-like as possible, giving him a pout. He starred at me confused and unconsciously let me go. I ran to Tamaki-senpai, letting out a hiss like a cat, and picked up my stuff, before it was too late.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Yup... She carries earphones AND headphones... =}. Anyways Thank you d** _ **obby908 for reviewing.**_ **I'm glad you like the story. Also thank you** _ **leena1445**_ _ **for reviewing.**_ **Thnxs for the pointers. Mkay I edited this like crazy, but I think it might still be rushed and basically shit, but I don't wanna completely demolish it, you know? Well, may the odds be ever in your favor... Goodbye!**


	5. Curious

**Disclaimer: I don't own any shows/animes and factories/brands or songs/artists... I came up with this chapter with help from** _ **ReTheWriter.**_ **So thank you... Re. Kid, that's a lie. SO I'm editing this right, and I realized ggrr Re. Geez man.**

 **Melissa's Perspective**

Stupid Tamaki. That's right I'm too mad to give respect and say senpai.

"Hiri-chan?", asked Haru-chan

"Yeah.",I said getting up and putting. My stuff's a mess now, how rude!

"What type do YOU think you are?"

"I don't care. I mean, I think I could be all of them if I wanted... Is that possible?", I asked myself walking back to the couch.

"Well I don't kn-" I cut her off by putting on my headphones. I sat criss-crossed on the couch and played _Monster_ by _Dev_. I closed my eyes and listened to the melody. I opened my eyes and saw Haru-chan talking to the twins. I'm not sure if the twins are real or not, so I starred at them. After a while, they started glaring at me. Are they real? I mean Karin's not real anymore, so why are the twins here. I took off my headphones, stood up and started walking toward them. Which seemed to shock them.

I was a good foot away from them. They looked real. But imaginary things look real all the time. They were about a good foot or so taller than me. I stuck out my hands to touch them. I had a feeling my hands would go right through their chests, but they didn't. I left my hands on their shirts, feeling the fabric.

"You're real, Ah of course you are. Nothing I can imagine would be dumbasses like you two", I said waving my hand in the air, dismissively. A smirk etched on my lips as one of their vein's began to bulge. I put my hands down and shoved them in my pockets.

I walked back to the couch as Kyoya-senpai said," She could be Tsundere. You know the type that gives everyone the cold shoulder until they get to know them. Once they get comfortable, they show their warm side. Like how she was cold towards everyone, but Haruhi became her friend and now she shows her warm side to her. In fact she even took a hit for her."

I reached the couch and put my headphones on. I sat back down criss-crossed and closed my eyes. I started listening to _Bullet Train_ by _Stephen Swartz (feat. Joni Fatora)._ I opened my eyes a minute later and saw a blonde boy with brown eyes and a pink bunny staring at me. It was Honey-senpai and Usa-chan. Haru-chan described them, one time. He was kneeling, so he was looking into my eyes. He didn't seem real to me either. I mean, it's like he's saying he'll be there for me by kneeling in front of me.

I honestly don't think he exists. I stuck out my hand, hoping it will land on his forehead and not go straight through him. My hand landed right on his forehead like I hoped.

"You're not real. You won't be there for me", I whispered taking my hand off him and touching Usa-chan. I took my hand off the pink bunny and closed my eyes.

"Whatcha talking about Hiri-chan?", he asked.

I slipped my headphones around my neck. "Never mind. It doesn't matter...Just a bunch of words and nonsense."

"Hey, Look at me and say I'm not real. Say I'm not here for you. You know it's a lie."

I opened my eyes and saw the twins kneeling besides him. One on each side and they said, "Yeah. If we weren't here for you, we wouldn't be kneeling right in front of you."

I starred at them. I didn't believe them. Them being there FOR me was imaginary for sure. I touched Hika-chan's cheek. It felt real and soft. He may be here, but he won't be there when I need him. I'm sure. I touched Honey-chan's hair that fail over his forehead. I touched Kao-chan's nose. HMM. They felt real. I grabbed Usa-chan's ear and tugged on it lightly. Honey-chan got the message and let go of him. I wrapped my arms around him. He reminded me of Andrew's old bunny, except Andrew lost his.

"D-Dumbasses! It's fine, I don't… Thanks." They looked above my head and that's when I figured it out. I threw Usa-chan at Honey and he caught him. IT WAS A TRAP. They were never gonna be there. I jumped up and tried to leave, but two arms wrapped around me and didn't let me leave.

"UGGHH! Let me go! I should've known it was a trap. You pieces of cruds."

"Calm down. We just thought you were gonna leave, so I had to stop you. You just have to go with Haruhi to the changing room. The twins' mom has her latest school outfits in there", whispered Kyoya-senpai. I calmed down and he let me go. I grabbed all my stuff and followed Haru-chan to the changing room.

As soon as we entered, I wanted to run out. A pair of twins that were in maid costumes started to suggest different dresses. I believe these are Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's servants.

"How about this one."

"Too slutty."

" This one."

"That's just the girl uniform they have now."

"What about this one?"

"Ugly." They frowned slightly and kept suggesting different ones.

Haruh-chan stayed quiet and let me criticize. I honestly don't know what I was saying. I wasn't paying attention to the outfits and I'm pretty sure everyone knew that. I was paying attention to the twins. Do they exist?

 **Haruhi's perspective**

I didn't blame her for not believing in Honey-senpai and the twins and well all the hosts besides me. I could tell she was questioning the twin maids right now. Hiri-chan questioned practically everyone's existence after her sister died. She didn't believe the twins were real, because her twin wasn't real anymore. She didn't believe her sister could be dead and they weren't. She didn't know what to believe in anymore. I mean, how could she? One moment Karin Hirita was right there and the next... she wasn't.

She doesn't believe in Honey-senpai, because he showed her he would be there for her by kneeling in front of her and waiting for her to say something to him. And when he gave her Usa-chan to hold. He doesn't exactly let anyone hold him, so this was a surprise to everyone. She didn't believe that these people existed. People who would always be there for her. I proved that they exist, but she still hasn't confirmed who these people are. She confirmed my existence and the fact that I will be there for her, so she showed me her warm side. She's confused and that's what makes her curious about the world.

She believes people like Tamaki-senpai exist. She just doesn't, or doesn't want to, believe he's one of those types. The kind that manipulates women's emotions for joy and money. Or charming and snobby. Maybe even conceded and obnoxious. All which in my opinion is true. I guess it's the way I described him.(Caring and protective around me.) Maybe?

She's confirmed that Mori-senpai is a caring and loyal companion that is worth her trust. She just doesn't believe he'll be loyal towards her. She has a notion that he's only loyal towards Honey-senpai and that's how it always will be. So, she's classified him as "Uncertain Trust" which to her means that she's not certain if she could open up to him.

Kyoya-senpai is a whole 'nother story... He's a selfish greedy person in her eyes. Yet, she also see's the brains and leader of the host club. She see's someone capable of taking charge when needed. In her eyes, he would be the hero and the villain. He can only control his actions. She doesn't qualify him of her trust just yet, though.

Hiri-chan can tell the twins apart and she knows who they are and how they act. She's not sure if she can trust them to be there for her, though. I mean THEY didn't trust her, but now that they kinda know her, they want her to trust that they will be there for her. It just seems too fishy to her. That AND she's still trying to figure out if their imaginary or re-

"You've rejected all of them. All we have is these two", said the maids bringing 2 mannequins that had the normal boys uniform and the top part of the boys uniform and black skirt on.

"Sorry what? Oh we only have 2 options left? Well that's just a guy's uniform, so we'll go with the simple yet, not obnoxious girl uniform your master has prepared. Oh do you have a pair of black flats that she can use", Melissa said with a fake smile. She grabbed the black skirt and gave it to me. The maids brought me the shoes and I thanked them. She grabbed the rest of that outfit and a random light grey skirt. The skirts were frilly/school girl like.

"Umm miss? We can get you a normal black skirt like her's if you'd prefer."

"No thank you. This will do just fine", she said with a genuine smile.

"Ok ma'm." They left the room and we turned away from each other, so we won't see each other. I took off my pants and shoes and replaced them with the skirt and flats.

"Are you done", I asked her.

"Yeah." We turned around and our mouths dropped open. She looked adorable with that little outfit on, but what made it cuter was the fact that she added white footed tights. She looked kind of natural with those converse on. Not too girly and not too boyish. BUT THAT HAIR!

"Those braids don't go with that outfit", I said pulling her to the floor. I made two symmetrical ponytails on opposite sides of her head and kept them in place with the hair elastics in her bag. They were high on top of her head. Without her hair in braids, her hair was long, puffy, and thick. Since the ponytails were high on her head, the ends of them reached her shoulders.

"Why'd you do my hair like this? I look like Hatsune Miku and Miku and I don't work out right. I thought I was supposed to be the Tsundere type."

"I said you should be the Nerdy Lolita type and Kyoya-senpai said you should be the Tsundere type. So, I combined them and made you the curious type, since you are curious about so many things. AND your "cold" towards everyone, because your curious about their existence. Once you've confirmed their real, you become curious about them being trustworthy.", I said in a Matter 'o Fact tone.

"I guess. Yea you're right."

We walked out and almost immediately Tamaki-senpai hugged us and started spinning us around saying," My daughters. My precious daughters. You guys are so adorab-" BAM! Hiri-chan kicked him THERE and said, "Don't touch me... You may not be real. You did say I was you're daughter, but if you were my dad... you'd be dead. And I haven't confirmed that resurrecting is possible or stable." He let us go unconsciously, probably because it hurts too much. I starred at his face and noticed his mouth was shaped in a perfect O. She started walking to her, now usual, couch and dragged her bag with her with her. We all starred at her as she took out her headphones and went back into a criss-crossed position.

"She truly is a feisty one", said Hikaru starring at the now disintegrating Tamaki-senpai.

"Hiri-chan come have chocolate cake with me", said Honey-senpai kneeling in front of her. At the word chocolate, Melissa's eyes shot straight open. Right, she's a chocoholic.

"Did you say chocolate? Where, where?", she asked in her adorable voice, pulling the now standing Honey-senpai to the cake table. We all started laughing as she looked for the chocolate cake.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you like the type I gave Aiko. I created this chapter and type with the help of** _ **ReTheWriter**_ **so thanks. Ok Plz leave a review. Gosh. The cringe is real. K May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye**


	6. Damn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any animes or shows or characters really. I don't own songs or artists. Or brands or factories. Goony this is more than 3,000 words, I forgot how much time I spent on this one.**

 **One week later**

 **Hikaru's POV**

Today's the day. Today we are doing "Operation tell the school about Haruhi's gender and a new member a.k.a Operation school must know".

I feel bad about thinking Hirita was a cold-hearted freak. Before I wanted her to stay away from me... but now I want her to trust me and know I'm there for her.

Haruhi made her tell us about how her family died. I still can't believe she had a twin. She was in the same situation as us. She seemed to accept the fact though. The fact that her family isn't coming back.

She didn't cry, while telling the story. Which proves she doesn't believe we're there for her. To comfort her as she cries...I think.

"Hey Hirita. Can we check out your place-" "Ya. We checked out Haruhi's. So can we check your's o-", Kaoru and I said.

"No."

"Why not?", we said in sync, throwing our arms over her shoulders.

"You guys will either make fun of it. OR... say I would be better off living with my aunt."

"No we won't... BUT, how about we settle this with a game", I said remembering how Haruhi entered our world.

"Hiri-chan. Their games are usually REALLY bad", said Haruhi, warning her

"Not this one. We'll play the 'Which one his Hikaru?' game", we said putting our hats on. Melissa starred at us and thought about our offer.

"Ok. What if I win?"

"Well you aren't gonna win-" "But if you did... we'll buy you 20 chocolate bars", we said taking our arms off her and switching around in front of her, so she can't tell which one I am. At the word 'chocolate', her eyes started to sparkle, but then that sparkle went away.

She started blushing as she said, "Instead of chocolate... can you get me... a mouse. I've never had a pet before." SOO CUTE!

"You poor thing. Of course we'll get you a mouse instead", we said in sync hugging her.

"Are we gonna play or not?"

"Yes. Let's begin." We started switching back and forth, side to side in front of her. "Okay. 'Which one is Hikaru?'", we asked in the same voice. I had a feeling I'm gonna be dissapo-

"You", she said pointing at me. Ha! I knew she'd get it right… Wait! She got it right?!

"Nope. I'm Kaoru. He's Hikaru."

"No. I know I'm right... You guys owe me a mouse", she said walking away.

"Look at that. More weirdos are entering our world", I said as we watched her go to talk to Haruhi. Them two were something else.

"Ok. It's time for the big announcement", said the boss.

"Yes sir! Tamaki-senpai Sir!", Melissa said.

"You say like you're in the military and we're forcing you here", I say.

"You kind of are. And Tamaki-senpai here is like ht ebig scary boss man that'll eat me if I'm bad. He's kinda scary", she said honestly. Oh boy was that a goo one! The boss? Scary?! Yeah right, I started laughing as the boss went into a mini-depression.

"UUUHHHH", Hirita looked at Haruhi and started blushing as Haruhi nodded her head.

"Don't get me wrong. MMMMM. Icareaboutyouguys", she said the last part really fast.

"What?", I asked, trying to figure out what she said.

"ARE YOU DEAFTH! I said... I care about you guys", she said innocently. We all started running towards her for a hug. She started running away and we just chased her.

She slipped on a banana peel, but before she could fall, we all jumped out and caught her. We were KINDA hugging her as she squirmed around.

Once we let go, the boss said," Follow me." We followed and ended up in this HUGE hall. Lots of people were surrounding a platform that I guess we were supposed to be standing at. We made our way to the stage as we heard people gasping. There was whispers too. They were mostly about Haruhi actually being a girl and how cute Hirita looks. I heard more than once, "I'd smash" and "If she always looks like that, I'd be down."

Hirita looked around curiously and started to wander out of the group's range. I followed her, but soon got lost.

Then someone grabbed my hand.

"Hika-chan. Where are the rest?", Melissa asked. I gulped, too cute,

"Umm over at the platform", I said pointing at the mini-stage and holding onto her hand tightly, while pulling her through the crowd.

Once we were on top of the stage, Melissa got a phone call.

She let go of my hand and answered it, while walking over to Haruhi.

"Hello?" Her face became blank and simple.

"What did you do? You have to have done something to call me." Her face then became red with anger.

"YOU DID WHAT?! I'm his sister. I should have been there. You can't just have his funeral without me." Her brother. Late brother.

"Which cemetery?!"

"I'm going over and we're talking about this!", she scream-whispered into the phone, while clicking.

"UHH. Tamaki-senpai? I have to go. It's important", she said, jumping off the stage. She ran back to the music room and Haruhi followed her. I wonder what's gonna happen.

 **Haruhi's perspective**

Was her aunt really that rude?!

"Hiri-chan. I'm coming with you", I said as we reached the limo.

"Fine, but we're going to the graveyard", she said deadly-like. This must be REALLY bad.

The limo driver gave her a bundle of blue-dyed and white roses. We drove to a cemetery that was near her house. She took out her fake book and we walked to her brother's tombstone. She laid down the bouquet and took out her brother's lucky pencil. She placed the pencil next to the bouquet and took out 2 white roses and 2 blue ones. We continued walking around and I realized... we're looking for her other family members' graves. About 3 feet away from her brother's, we found her parents. She left two blue roses and the tie and lipstick from her book. Next we found her older sister. She laid down one white rose and a pair of glasses that were in her book. Next... we found her twin. She laid the last flower and took out a pair of glasses and a birthday pin. She kissed the glasses and pin and laid them down. We entered the limo in silence and stayed that way till' we reached her house.

"I have to take care of this myself. My driver will drop you off." I nodded my head in reply and she got out. We drove away as she walked inside the big mansion. I wish her good luck.

 **Aiko's POV**

I walked in and screamed,"OBA-SAN!" Silence. I walked into the living room and sure enough she was there.

"Ah Hirita. I don't want you anymore. That's why, each night you will be sold to a new man." Silence. I choked on air, because I was just that surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me, now go get your shit packed. They're paying good money for such a usele-", I didn't let her finish. I booked it.

"Gotta Blast!" **(JK, Ignore that)**

Running all the way to my house, shivers went down my spine as I heard my Oba-san laugh.

Well, Fuck.

* * *

 **Hehe. It's not 3,000 words anymore. I turned it into two chapters. Like a boss! Okay, this sucked too, oh well. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor, Goodbye.**


	7. What Hosts Are For

**Disclaimer: I dunno, I don't own crap. Enjoy this crappy premium trash. I hope it doesn't make you wanna you know drink bleach.**

* * *

As I ran out she screamed, "They'll be here in 5 minutes!" I ran to my place to grab my stuff. I got my back pack and stuffed things that weren't in there: clothes, tooth brush, cell phone charger, hair brush, books, money, and shoes. I ran down to my front door, in attempt to escape.

"Wow. You're cuter than I imagined!" They're here. I tried leaving, but I wasn't fast enough.

"No, No, No. Are you trying to leave. Get her." One guy made me drop my bag and held me close by holding my waist. I punched him in the nose and he stumbled back a bit.

"Don't touch me." I tried sounding fierce, but I sound like a little kid.

"Oh to bad. Looks like we have to use force." The other guy pinned me to the wall as I struggled. I kneed him, remembering how I use to fight for Akira. He coughed up blood, but tore through my jacket and pushed me to the wall, making me collide my wrist and hand to the rail of the stairs. He was kneeling over. Which was perfect. I cupped my hands together and used my elbows to pop his back down and make him collide into my knee. He coughed up more blood and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh. You are strong. But, those were just amateurs." Amateurs?!

"Guys!" There's more?! Whatever. Fuck it! This is my chance. I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs as more guys came.

I dialed the number and locked my door as they started pounding. I couldn't call the cops, because they would put me in foster care. So, I'll call Haru-chan.

"Ehehe. Um Haru-chan?"

" _Yes? Hiri-chan?"_

"Yeah... I'm coming over... bye!" I clicked before she could say she'll come over. BANG! BANG! They're now pounding twice as hard on my door. I looked out the window and saw my limo driver pulling into our driveway. I tied my bedsheets together to create a rope. I threw most of it out the window and tied the top of it to my bed. I grabbed my bag and started climbing down, just as I heard my door busting open. The main guy looked out the window as I jumped the last 1/4 of the rope and landed safely on the ground.

I ran to the driver and yelled,"Get in... please." Once we were on the rode, I asked him to take me to Haru-chan's. As we were driving, I noticed my wrist becoming a bit purple from being hit. I was gonna get a bruise. I looked at my hand in general and realized that my whole hand above my wrist was becoming red. What am I gonna do?

 **Haruhi's POV**

I waited in the living room for Hiri-chan to come, when there was a loud pounding. As soon as the door open, said girl fell into my arms.

"Dude, what happen?" She staggered up and went to the living room.

"Ah. N-nothing. Can I stay here for awhile?" Why?

"Let me ask my dad." What happened?

"Dad, can Melissa stay over for awhile?"

"Why of course. Melissa you're welcome to stay as long as yo-... WHAT HAPPENED?!" I knew it wasn't just me.

"Umm nothing... I just ummm.. Thanks for letting me stay. I um I just lost my glasses and when I found them I was like this. Hehe." Lies. Anyone can see tha-

"Oh my gosh! Be careful next time. Good night." _EH_. Did he really think that was true? I face palmed. Oh boy, that's my dad for you.

"What happened... For real."

"I... Oba-san doesn't want me. Please don't tell anyone. But, she sold me to a guy and his goons for a night and I escaped. But I got in a fight with a few of them. That's why I'm like this." OH MY G- THAT BITCH!

"I... I won't... I'm sorry. I should have stayed."

"No. I'm glad you didn't. You would have gotten mixed up with it too." She's obviously not happy. Which reminds me about what Tamaki-senpai said. It's our job as hosts to make sure every girl is happy. I won't tell, because she asked.

 **Next day**

We walked to school like usual and Hiri-chan tried to hide her busted hand. Once we entered school grounds, in our hostess uniforms, LOTS of guys started hitting on us. I had patched up Hiri-chan's so good you couldn't tell it had been damaged in the first place. That's when we were swept off our feet by the twins. We entered the room and everyone just starred. I don't get it. We have to get to class. We don't work in the morning, so obviously we don't have guests.

Hiri-chan pulled down her sleeve in attempt to cover her hand. Which got everyone's attention. Fuck

"Show me your hand", Mori-senpai said in his ordinary strict voice.

"Why... N-nothings wrong with my h-" She couldn't finish, because Honey-senpai tackled her into a couch, causing her to let go of her sleeve. He pinned her down and looked at her messed up hand.

He got off her and said in a deadly voice, "Who did it?"

"N-no one. I umm. Wait. Why would you care?! Why would any of you care?!" They all stayed quiet as Honey-senpai tackled her to the couch and pinned her down again. Tamaki-senpai looked like he was at the verge of tears.

"Sorry to ruin whatever is happening, but don't we have to get to class? Or set up for the guests?", I asked trying to save her.

"No. We got the head master to let us out of class and we won't be open today or tomorrow", said Kyoya-senpai.

Mori-senpai walked to Melissa and studied her hand. He touched it and automatically Melissa bit her lip to muffle the whimper that was so noticeable. I feel bad, but how did they know?

 **Honey's POV**

As soon as Kyo-chan said Hiri-chan may be abused, I started to panic. Right now I was pinning her to a couch as Takashi examined her hand. I starred at her eyes. She obviously doesn't think we care about her. BUT WE DO! We all do. Even Kyo-chan. She was struggling and she wouldn't talk, so I did what had to be done. I placed her good hand on her chest and kept it down with my arm and grabbed her cheeks with the other.

I made her look at me and said," Hirita Aiko. We care. Now please tell me who did it." I wanted to beat him up personally for hurting my Hiri-chan.

She examined my face in curiosity and stopped struggling. I took my hand off her cheeks and went back to pinning her good hand down to the couch normally. Takashi slapped her hand lightly. Which caused her to shut her eyes tightly and whimper in pain lightly.

"Mori-senpai take it easy on her. We don't know how bad it is", said Hika-chan clearly worried. I was worried too, but I was also distracted by the cake on the table nearby.

Takashi pulled up her jacket sleeve and there, littering her arm like pepper were bruises pf different size and color.

I heard Tama-chan let out a soft cry as Kyo-chan told Takashi and me to take of her jacket. We did as told and pulled off her jacket and rolled up her shirt sleeves. Bruises and scars littered them.

Even with tears in her eyes she managed to say," I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. I just... I didn't get hurt... I um it's fa-" Takashi gripped her hand tightly. Which caused her to let a few tears out and whimper louder.

"N-no. Hehe. No. Doesn't hu-" He gripped tighter. Louder whimpers. I couldn't see her like this.

"HIRITA! JUST TELL THEM!", screamed Haru-chan who was tied up in a chair. Also being questioned.

"No. I can't te-" Takashi looked at her with pity as he gripped her hand tighter. A few more tears and a cry of pain.

"If you don't. I will."

"No. don't tell them." I felt kinda embarrassed. I mean now that I'm so close to her, I realized... she smells like chocolate and it's just so sweet.

"Mori-senpai... Her aunt doesn't want her anymore so, she sold her last night to a bunch of guys and Hiri-chan got in a fight with a few of them and got that in result. Though their wounds are more sever. She escaped and came to my place."

Hiri-chan was full out crying now. She pulled out her hand from my grip and covered her eyes with it. "You liar... you.. you promised."

"Hiri-chan please don't cry. We're here now." I hugged her and she just stayed in my arms...sorta limp. Taka-chan started crying.

"My baby girl... Daddy's here now. It's okay. *hic* m-my poor baby." Now I'm noticing it. I took her head out of my chest and looked at her carefully. She looked at the couch with disappointment.

"You liar", she whispered. She whipped her hand out of Takashi's strong grip, which tossed him to the ground. We all starred at her in shock as she pushed me away. She grabbed her bag and started dragging it to the door.

Before she opened it she said in a deadly voice, "I should have known you wouldn't be there Haruhi. I trusted you and you just lied to me." She started walking again, but the twins had already grabbed her and sat her down in a chair.

She looked at the ground in disappointment as Haru-chan wrapped her hand in gauze.

"I care. And you know it", Haru-chan said. She stayed silent for a bit, accepting the fact that she couldn't be in denial.

She let out an exhausted sigh"I know. I just don't get it. How did they know? Do you think… they you know…mm care?" she asked Haru-chan, a blush very evident as she used her free hand to scratch her face with her index finger.

"Hehe, yeah we do."

"We knew, because Kyoya-senpai called your oba-san after the announcement and when she answered there was yelling in the background saying that you escaped and that they paid for nothing. Plus, when he asked her where you were at, she said in a nervous voice, 'I told her to do ummm a job. A-and she didn't want to. So, ummm I... t doesn't matter' and she clicked", said Kao-chan

"But I still don't understand. If they care, aren't they friends? But if they're fr-friends... why don't we do any frrriiend stuff?", she asked... well I don't know who she asked.

"If that makes you happy, then we'll have a sleep over and figure out where you're going to stay", Haru-chan said, catching everyone's attention.

"Why do you care about MY happiness?" We all thought it and said it at the same time...

"Because we're hosts! And hosts make sure every girl they know is happy!, Now we make sure BOTH genders are happy! Why?, because we are hosts and hostess... AND THAT'S WHAT HOSTS ARE FOR!"

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry if it sucked. Lmfaoooo. Well isn't this a surprise. This chapter is crap too! Oh well. K... well we'll have host action and the sleepover in the next chapter. OK... May the odds be ever in your favor... Goodbye!**


	8. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own animes or songs or brands or factories. Btw... if you haven't watched or finished these certain animes... then spoiler alert or well actually no cuz you SHOULD already know this by like the first episode, so continue. Well fuck, this is probably one of the most cringiest out of the entire fanfiction.**

* * *

 **That night**

 **Honey's POV**

I don't get why that evil oba-san doesn't want Hiri-chan.

"Honey-senpai... Hiri-chan fell asleep in the car. Do we wake her up?", the twins asked

"Mm-Mm that'd be mean... Just um carry her out."

"Ok", they said in sync, mischievously. As soon as their arms touched her, she shot straight up.

"I'm up! I wasn't sleeping! Oh yeah forgot... I'm having a sleep over with you guys", she screamed/stated.

"Yay! My precious daughters are having quality bonding time with their daddy!", Tama-chan screeched.

"I wouldn't say it's quality", Hiri-chan said getting up and turning away from him.

"Uh... This is precious time... What are you talking about?!"

"It's not precious... I need to figure things out", she said, setting Tama-chan in a state no one understood.

"Umm Honey-chan... who's that?", she asked pointing to Chika, who had is mouth some-what open and blushing quite a lot. He starred at Haru-chan and Hiri-chan and I knew he was gonna be trouble.

"That's my little brother, Chika." I knew we weren't gonna do our usual fight-greetings, because he was out of it.

"Mitsukuni... who are they?!"

"That's Haru-chan and Hiri-chan."

"That's Haruhi?!"

"Yeah... He has always been a she."

"Ah." Hiri-chan started walking towards him and we all just starred in confusion as his blush deepened.

"Hi... Um. My name is Hirita Aiko. Apparently, I'm usually "cold" towards others... But, if you're Honey-senpai's brother... then I won't be 'cold' towards you." She stuck out her good hand for him to shake and he shuck it quite shyly.

"Hehe. You're just adorable..." She ran up to me and pulled me by the arm to Chika..."Just like your brother." She got us both in a head lock and I could feel my checks becoming redder than they already were.

As soon as she let us go, she ran to our front door and asked," Is this you're house? Duh of course it is. Why else would we be here?!"

"Um do you want to go inside", Chika said, blushing a little and rubbing his neck.

Her face became serious and she walked down our stairs and marched straight to the twins," Right now. First... I have to handle some business." We all knew she was strong, after what happened this morning with Takashi, so we didn't blame the twins for gulping and hiding behind Haru-chan. She marched to Haru-chan and waved her hand, so she could move. As soon as she left, the twins hugged each other and waited for it. We all were expecting her to hit them and yell about how they stopped her from leaving at the club, and how they brought her there, AND for trying to pick her up. So, what she said surprised us.

"Where's my mouse?", she said deadly-like. Mouse?

"W-what mouse?"

"The mouse, you guys promised to buy me", she said, blushing. Probably from realizing that now everyone knew she preferred mice. We all starred as the twins let go of each other and also starred. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from all of us.

"What?! I like mice! They're adorable and soft. I... I kinda hope they got me a baby mouse", she said, angrily pursing her lips. She's... TOO CUTE!

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Eh. Wait. She ISN'T mad about the other stuff. I mean... really?! Man... I'm glad we got her that baby mouse after all.

"Um y-ya... we got you a baby mouse", I said trying to save us. Her head shot straight to our direction.

"Really?!", she asked, her eyes starting to sparkle. Her face brightened up and she uncrossed her arms.

"HARU-CHAN! Did you hear?! They got me a baby mouse!", she said running to Haruhi and hugging her.

"WAH! Y-yeah I heard", she said, almost losing balance. As soon as she let go, she looked straight at us.

"Well... where is it?"

"Umm... it's in the car", Hikaru said, getting out the small animal cage he had in his bag, which was in the car, and the food for her new pet.

"YAY! Is it a she or a he?!"

"Ah... it's a girl", we said in sync.

"Oooo Thank you Kao-chan and Hika-chan!", she yelled running towards us. Surprisingly, she hugged us and Hikaru almost dropped her mouse. As soon as Hiritaa realized what he almost did, she let us go and snatched her baby mouse.

"Hmph! You almost dropped her. Umm... I'm gonna name her Crème!" She took Crème out of her cage and examined her. She was light brown with a few white dots. Her ears, paws, and tail were light pink. Her nose was light pink and she had amazing brown eyes and white whiskers.

"She is real... right?", Melissa said touching her fur. She questioned everyone's and everything's existence, so this wasn't exactly a surprise.

"Yes... she's real."

"If you say so", she said putting Crème back in her cage.

"Thanks though. She's REALLY cute! Anyways... NOW I want to go see Honey-chan's house", she said leaving Hikaru with the food and taking Crème with her.

"Umm yeah", Chika said, opening the door for her.

Melissa flinched a little and said,"I-I didn't notice how big this place was. Practically as big as oba-san's", she said backing away a little and chuckling nervously.

"Uh... you think you'll be ok?", Haruhi asked.

"O-oh y-yeah... I'm fine... I'll be fine", she said walking into Honey-senpai's mansion.

Hikaru and me waited for the butlers or maids to come pick up are luggage as the rest went inside.

"Kaoru... do you think she'll be alright?", Hikaru asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I think so... Even if she doesn't believe in us, she still has Haruhi."

"Yeah... I guess so. It just feels weird. You know... Knowing she went through so much and she had to deal with even more and we weren't there."

"Yeah... you're right." We saw the butlers coming out, so we decided to join the rest.

"There you guys are! We need to talk about what we are doing for Halloween", said the boss.

"Wait aren't we doing the class event for Halloween", we asked.

"I'm not. I heard our class is doing something really lame. I think they're gonna watch a scary movie and stuff like that", Hirita said, turning her attention to Crème.

"Well if we are gonna be at the host club, then what theme are we doing."

"I was thinking we can be like a vampire family, don't you agree mommy?", the boss asked.

"Well I would agree, usually, but not this time. Hirita being the 'Curious' type wouldn't work out with being a vampire. She could be curious about the sun and decide to go out there, leading to her death. Or when she's acting as the 'Tsundere' type, she may hold a grudge against someone or she finds them annoying and she may try to suck their blood. Leading to us getting sued. Also, when she's the 'Nerdy Lolita' type, she won't look as adorable and lolita-like if she's wearing fangs, black clothing, black makeup, and most likely black heels. There's too many plot holes. Plus, Haruhi is the 'Natural' type, so wearing all that stuff won't look so natural on her. So, less customers would want to request them, which would mean less profit. And less money... So, no. I do not agree... Daddy", said Kyoya, causing the boss to do a move, were he deflates and falls down.

"I think... mmm... well if we have to be a family then...we'll be like an outcast family or something. You know...like Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-Senpai can be 'mommy and daddy' vampires. Then Kao-chan and Hika-chan can be 1) a good angel and an evil angel or 2) Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura from the anime _Blue Exorcist._ Who are also twins. OR... maybe Hika-chan can be the older brother Edward Elric and Kao-chan can be the younger brother Alphonse Elric from the anime _Full-metal Alchemist: Brotherhood._ But, well you know... human form and with all their body parts... hehe. Anyways, Mori-chan can be Shinya Kogami from hehe another anime called _Psycho Pass._ And Honey-chan can be..mmmm... L from well... another anime called _Death Note._ This guy also loves sweets...so yay. MMMM and Haru-chan can be... Um ooo Mother Nature. OR... Emi Yusa, Emilia the hero, from, well um this is awkward, another anime called _The Devil is a Part-Timer._ So whatcha think?!", Hirita said. Dork. Cute dork, though. She watches quite a few animes. Wait... what about her?

"And what would you be in this 'outcast family'?",asked the boss.

"UM... maybe... Soul Eater Evans gender bent from _Soul Eater._ I guess..." Yup... She really likes anime

"Well I guess that could work... But I feel left out. You know. Since I'm not an anime parent."

"I guess Kyoya-chan and you could be... the Elric brother's parents. But, the dad abandons them and the mom dies."

"Eh... Is there anything better?"

"Well... Do you wanna be a clueless dad that doesn't realize his son is a killer and then gets killed, because you saved your son's killer weapon without knowing?... That's from Death Note. Or how about a dad that cheated on his wife so many times that his wife left him and his daughter hates him?... That's from Soul Eater. Or a medic who doesn't seem to understand why his daughter knocks out every once in a while and doesn't know that she's actually a phantom?... That's from Noragami. Or how about a dad who abandons his son, so that he can continue being a hunter? He also never introduces his mom to him... Bam! That's from HunterXHunter. There's more... but they also suck, well these don't exactly... I guess."

"Ok... I'll go with the Elric brother's parents", he mumbled, playing with his fingers.

"That's great!... So are we done now."

"No... we need to know how we look. Maybe the ladies and gentlemen won't-"

"Ah... Kyoya-senpai's a girl if he were to be a parent... so he should be mmm... Soichiro Yagami... He's a detective and the police chief. Also the clueless dad that dies saving his son's killer weapon."

"Yes, cosplay seems to be popular amongst both gender. Yes, yes, we'd earn a decent amount of money", Kyoya said.

After explaining who we were and how we dress, she borrowed Chika's laptop and showed us who we all were. Hikaru and I decided we'll be Rin and Yukio and Haruhi will be Emi Yusa. Everyone else is sticking to the characters Hirita suggested.

"Ok... well... Wha-*yawn*-time is it?"

"Uh... 3 o'clock", I answered her.

"We have-*yawn*-school tomorrow", she said, lying her head on Honey-senpai's lap. We all starred at her as she started breathing through her mouth every once in a while... Yup. She's asleep.

* * *

 **My back hurts. I've been editing for like 6 hours, and they still sound so cringey and crappy. Ok. May the odds be ever in your favor... Goodbye.**


	9. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Hikaru is a total JACKASS in this chapter -_- Honestly... he is. Also, Melissa has known and believed in the host club for about a month and like 3/4. Melissa is really emotional in this chapter. I mean EMOTIONAL! K. Also... well you know what I don't own. Plus the band Set It Off. Ok so I remember this chapter so well. When I say emotional, I mean like "SHIT!-RUN-FOR-COVER!-SHE'S-ON-HER-PERIOD!' Emotional. Like it's fucken bad. She has like mood swings like crazy.**

 **One week later**

 **Haruhi's POV**

AHHHH! It's officially been a month and a half, since Hikaru and Hiri-chan started a secret relationship. The only people that know about it is Mori-senpai, Kaoru, and me. She was gonna tell Honey-senpai, but Mori-senpai said not to. He said, he would tell him. She doesn't know, but he hasn't told him yet.

She's so happy! I mean, no one has ever really been there except me. AND NOW! Now she has her FIRST boyfriend. It's weird. I don't think I've ever had a boyfriend. Yet, I've had my first kiss.

Today's Halloween AND the day we act as the anime family. We decided that name, instead of the outcast family. I'm at Hiri-chan's old house right now. She's been staying with Hikaru and Kaoru, because he wasn't comfortable with her staying with anyone else. We're picking up all of her stuff.

"MMM... Hirita? This is your place? It's adorable", cooed Hikaru, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah... sure", she said in a suspicious tone.

"What?! It's adorable."

"MMHH. Haru-chan, do you know where my key is?"

"Oh...yeah", I said running to the door and unlocking it.

"Thanks!", she screamed, running in, leaving Hikaru and me behind.

"I hope her aunt doesn't mind", I said, nervously looking around.

"Nha... she won't mind, I think", Hikaru said... also nervous. As soon as we walked in, boxes came stumbling down the stairs. Followed by a falling Hiri-chan.

"OO, AH, OW." As soon as she reached the last step, Hikaru was on the floor, letting her use his hands as a cushion for her head. Her legs were bending inwards, in an adorable position. Her legs went up the last 3 steps of the stairs. Her hands were behind her head, waiting to collide with the floor.

"OOF! Hehe. Sorry... Get a box! We go to go!", she screamed, getting up and grabbing random boxes. She ran out the door and we grabbed the rest and ran after her. We got in the limo and drove back to Hikaru's place.

 **That night**

 **Aiko's POV**

EEEE. Today's Halloween. One of my favorite holidays! AND I get to spend it with people that care about me!

"Hiri-chan? Is this how I'm supposed to wear the wig?", Haru-chan asked. I was helping her with the costume. She was wearing black heels, a burgundy skirt that ended just above her knees, a white long sleeve collar shirt and a grey sweater vest. Then to top off the outfit, she had on a purple old school fashioned bow tie and dark red wig.

"Yup. Perfect. How about me?" I was wearing black and yellow high tops with my white/clear tights. I was wearing a dark red frilly skirt and black short sleeve shirt with Soul's sweater on top and obviously my glasses. Then, I had my hair in it's usual two symmetrical ponytails. My hair was colored ,with color hair-spray, silver-whitish. Then I had my blue umbrella that had white flowers painted on it. I gripped the wooden handle and looked at her.

"You look adorable."

"As do you." We got out of the changing room and found our first appointments. Mine was nervous, and he wasn't one of my usuals.

"Hello! My name's Hirita Aiko! You can call me Hiri-chan", I giggled, cocking my head to the side like a dog. "H-Hello. My name's Ayama Yuu. Nice to meet you Hirita-san." Once I finally got him comfortable, we had a nice long talk acting as if he was one of my usuals.

After my first appointment, I went to look for Hika-chan. I got out of my first appointment a bit early, so why not. I entered the area that no one goes to. It's also the place where we keep the abandon instruments.

Ah... I regret walking in.

Hikaru pushed Haru-chan on the small couch they left there.

"Uh... Hikaru? What are you doing?", Haru-chan asked.

"You look beautiful", he said, huskily, as he leaned in. Haru-chan struggled to get him off. I knew he just kissed her. Call it intuition, I just knew though. I could feel it in my colon. But, I know it wasn't her fault.

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I saw Mori-chan and Honey-chan eating cake, waiting for their next appointment. I ran to Mori-chan as he spotted me and stood up.

I shook. I shook so violently. I kept myself plastered to him like glue. I couldn't speak and my eyes were watery. My knees felt wobbly and I knew I could drop any minute. I clung to him like a lifeline, scared to let go.

"Mori-senpai", I whimpered out, feeling the sob in my throat. He picked me up as if I was a baby. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bounced me up and down on one arm, saying "ssshhh it'll be fine" quite awkwardly.

I wailed and cried, "He did it, Mori! He cheated on me! Hi-Hikaru! And the the and ", I felt like an absolute child as he patted my back saying, "there,there."

"Wait. You were going out with Hika-chan?! And he cheated on you?!", Honey-chan asked adorably yet deadly.

"Mitskuni. I forgot to tell you", Mori-chan said, patting my head. I heard footsteps, but was too much of a mess to give a fuck. It was only when I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice, that I took my face out of Mori-senpai's shoulder.

"Hirita. Everyone wants to here you sing. We're doing karaoke", he said, quite evilly.

"I don't think she wants to-"

"Will everyone hear?", I asked, cutting Mori-senpai off.

"Um yes."

"Ok...I'll do it", I said fiercely. I was officially pissed off. Wiping my eyes, violently, I patted Mori-senpai's shoulder. He put me down and I followed Kyoya-chan to a stage, where did that come from, that was connected to a wall, where everyone could see me. I walked on the stage and looked at the crowed.

There he is, waving at me, like nothing happened. I looked at the list and found the perfect song.

"These songs go out to Hika-chan", I said, pretending like nothing happened. I grabbed the microphone and walked to the DJ. I told him the first song and he gladly played it. I starred at the crowed as they're face started having shocked expressions. Why?! I KNOW! Because, it wasn't something a 'Nerdy Lolita' type would listen to. I've been acting as that type lately, because of Hikaru. I giggled, waiting for my cue.

Let's hope that crusty musty dusty ass toenail gets the hint

 **(Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects)**

 _ **I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**_

 _ **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**_

 _ **Now where's your picket fence love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?**_

 _ **And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**_

 _ **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a woman that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**_

 _ **Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on**_

 _ **And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**_

 _ **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a woman that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**_

 _ **Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well**_

 _ **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**_

 _ **When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**_

 _ **When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell**_

 _ **You can sing along  
I hope that it put you through hell**_

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, all the guests were gone. That's when the tears came.

I spoke in the mic.,"I don't think it's your fault Haru-chan... I think it's your's, Hikaru... I saw you... p-push her on the couch... and k-kiss her. A-and I know it's not your fault Haru-chan, b-because I saw you struggling! I-I- I-" I ran off the stage and ran to the first person I saw. I hugged him close and cried into his chest, accepting the fact that I must look beyond pathetic at this point.

"I h-hope... y-you listened to the song", I managed to say to Hikaru, through his chest.

"I did... I'm sorry." Bullshit! He's not sorry. I can tell. Letting go, I see Honey-senpai.

"Yo-You piece of of damn s-shit. Die in a a hole. Fuck-Fucked up crusty a-ass toenail. So-sorry? My ass", I managed, sniffling and trying my best not to completely burst again.

"You truly are curious... and with that curiosity, you find your answers. Yeah, you're right, I'm not complet-" I wouldn't hear his bullshit, so I shut him up, slapping him with as much force as possible.

"That's payback jackass. Remember... I took that hit for Haru-chan." They stared at me in shock as I tackled down said doofus.

"UGH! You stupid asshole. I... I trusted you and this is what I get. I should have known. You... You... you damn papaya!" I punched him in the stomach a few times, but couldn't do anything else, because Kao-chan took me off him.

"I know he deserves probably everything you want to do to him, but he's still my brother. So I have to stop you." Ugghh! Stupid Kao-chan... saving his brother.

"Fine."

 **Haruhi's perspective**

Even is she hadn't seen, I would have told her. I feel bad, but she knows the truth.

"Hikaru... did you really hurt my precious daughter and assault my other precious child", Tamaki-senpai asked, once Hikaru was standing.

"I wouldn't say I assaulted her... it was more like a friendly kiss", he said... ha friendly.

"YOU ASSHOLE!", Tamaki screamed, punching him. Wo- He cares a lot. Why are my cheeks becoming hot? Do I like him...like that? No. Yes? I don't know!

"Tamaki-senpai... stop...i-it doesn't matter...just forgive him or something", Hiri-chan said, looking at Hikaru with complete disgust.

"How can I?"

"Just do it please, I don't want you guys to fight", she said, still looking at Hikaru... but with curiosity now.

"What?"

"I... was wondering... hmm... if Hika-chan was my first boyfriend and he cheated on me... then does that mean all boys that I will possibly date.. are gonna cheat on me?

"No... don't worry."

 **SSSHHIIITTT. THE CRINGE! AAAHHH, I'M DYING FROM THE CRINGE! K May the odds be ever in your favor... Goodbye.**


	10. Explanation and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Another cringe worthy chapter. Enjoy the cringe!**

 **Aiko's POV**

Uh...Is Haru-chan BLUSHING?!

EEEEEE! She likes Tamaki-senpai. Eh! She likesTAMAKI-SENPAI! I-it's weird, because he says he's our " _Daddy."_

I'll talk to her later...Right now, I have to deal with Hikaru. Dumbass. I gotta find a way to make them forgive him, because it'll be awkward as fuck if the entire group hates his gut.

I kneeled in front of him, putting my hand over my heart. Piece of shit.

"Dumbass, do you remember doing the exact same shit? The funny thing is, I thought, 'well this guy doesn't seem fucked up in the slightest. Let's trust him, Aiko' I let my guard down and this is what happens... Well, I guess you were there for a while. You piece of shit, so this'll be like a warning. I believe they won't hurt you… I think. Why'd you do it though, that was beyond fucked up."

"I'm sorry! Ok...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just couldn't find you and Haruhi was right there and she looked amazing and I don't know... I felt lonely! You would barely let me put my arm around yo-"

"D-don't... Just...don't. I told you why I don't like physical conta-"

"NO! You didn't. I don't get it...why?"

"Because, YOU were going to fast. OK! I just can't handle it, you stupid motherfucking dolt. I swear you damn fucking grapefruit. LOOK NOW I'M INSULTING FRUITS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! Making me call precious fruit something so filthy like Hikaru! UGH! I'm gonna stay somewhere else, it'll be too awkward for me to stay with you", I said, getting up and heading for the door, my umbrella in my hand.

"Hiri-chan, you can stay with me. Takashi is gonna stay over for a while, so one more person can't hurt", Honey-senpai said. One person? Can hurt you like a bitch. Hell, it wasn't just one, It was six other people after Haru-chan. I let six in and I got hurt...really badly.

"Thanks, I do need a place to crash", I said, my mind rather blank.

 **Kaoru's POV**

Damn it Hikaru! You are such a dummy! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU CHEAT ON HER?! I'm surprise she didn't kill me, when I saved you from her. I don't get it...THIS isn't you. You would NEVER do that to someone who entered our world. Well, you blew it, for both of us.

I watched as Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai walked out of the room with Hirita in the middle of them.

"What the hell Hikaru",the boss yelled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"I just...AAAGGGHHH! How could you?!"

"I don't know?! I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously! I mean... did you listen to the song properly!"

"Yeah I heard it! She does have a good voice."

"Yeah I thought so to- HEY! Don't change the subject! She basically said, fuck you, go feel hell. Well basically", the Boss said, rather pissed. "Yeah... I KNOW! But, I brought it onto myself."

"Hell yes you did!"

"But...what do I do? Apologize? Hope she gives me another chance?"

"She already forgave you...But, she won't give you a second chance. You did hurt her after all. You, someone who she thought she could trust. Who she opened up too. Who she believed in", said Haruhi, grabbing an umbrella and leaving the room.

"She's right, Hikaru. I hope Hirita will still be in the club. She does sell quite a lot nowadays", said Kyoya-senpai, with a hateful expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You heard Haruhi, she already forgave me. Now, you have to."

"Fine."

 **Honey's POV**

"Did you guys see that?! Haru-chan was...blushing! EEE! She likes Tamaki-senpai!", Hiri-cham said, clearly trying to forget what just happened.

"Yes. Hirita, I saw th-",Takashi tried to say. We were in the limo and Melissa just jumped on his lapped and was pulling him down by the neck.

"Why are you always so serious, Mori-senpai?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Takashi said, taking Hiri-chan's arms off his neck and plopping them on her lap. Then he picked her up and dropped her in her seat.

"Sure... Anyways... I think Haru-chan and Tamaki-senpai would make a perfect couple."

"Ta-Tama-chan wikes Hau-chan wor sure",I said, messing up some words, because I was eating my strawberry cake.

"Cool! This is perfect", she said in her old voice. The really cool one that wasn't too kid-like.

"Anyways, thanks for letting me crash at your place", she said menacing-like.

"Ya...No Pwoblem", I said as best as I could manage. I hope she feels comfortable at my place. I mean it's just Takashi, her, me, and... I TOTALLY FORGOT! CHIKA! The last time he saw her, he looked like he was crushing BIG TIME! And now he's gonna see her in her costume!

Oh! This is gonna be a long night.

 **My Glob… The cringe, man. Oh goony, you guys actually liked this?! Crazy. This is complete trash. It's short too, oh well, who cares. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor, Goodbye.**


	11. First Night at Honey's

**Disclaimer: Dumb. This is just, ugh. Cringe central. You wanna know what's worst? I actually thought it was good.**

 **Aiko's POV**

Don't do it. Don't do it, Aiko. Don't cry, you twat.

Damn. How the hell did I manage to say I forgive him?! You emotional piece of shit. Fuck, seriously, what the hell Aiko?!

"Hi, Chika!", I said, walking into the kitchen where Chika was getting a glass of water.

"WAH! Hirita-san?! What are you doing here?!", he asked, his cheeks becoming red.

"Oh...Umm. Well I'm gonna stay here for a while with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai", I said, looking around for some chocolate.

"EH...For how long?!"

"Ummm...Maybe a few months?"

"A-A few months?"

"Yup", said, Honey-senpai, walking in and handing me a chocolate bar. Oh my gosh! My savior! Yes!

"Uhh...Hirita-san...what are you doing?", Chika asked, staring at me weirdly. That's when I noticed that I was doing the waltz with my chocolate.

"Oh mmmmm, I...don't know?"

"Eh...what?"

"Anyways...mmmm... Honey-senpai, where will I stay?"

"Well...Chika's room is next to mine upstairs and we live by ourselves here...mmmm...We have two spare guest rooms right next to my room...so, you can sleep in one of those."

"Ok...can you show me my room?", I asked, sweetly.

"Of course!"

 **Later that night**

I stared at the ceiling...Honey-senpai let me borrow one of the oversized shirts that he keeps in one of the guest rooms for when Mori-senpai sleeps over. It did fit me big. I looked like I was wearing a small night gown.

I held Lala-chan close to my chest as I wiped the remaining tears off my face. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 1 o'clock a.m.

I'm so glad that tomorrow's Saturday. I sat up on the bed and looked at the mirror, that was right across the room. My eyes were red and puffy. My nose was slightly pink and my hair was a bit curly, because it wasn't in ponytails. I starred at the door and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to it as the rain continued pouring outside my window. I opened it and ran straight to Honey-senpai's room. Is this a mistake?...No! Yes! UGH! I stood in front of the door and I couldn't take it anymore. I opened it.

 **Honey's POV**

I hope she's okay. I can't sleep with this rain and I already had cake.

"Honey-senpai?" Uhhh…

I turned to the door and sure enough she was there, as cute as ever. As weird as that might be, it was the truth, absolutely adorable.

"Hiri-chan?"

"H-Honey-senpai, I can't sleep. I know this is really lame and kid-like...but, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Um...su-", I couldn't finish, because she quickly closed the door and jumped into my bed. She laid there, close to me and held her bunny. I threw the blanket over her and grabbed Usa-chan.

"Goodnight...Honey."

"Nighty Night." I could hear her breathing through her mouth, so that proves she's asleep...I guess I should try to sleep too.

 **Next Morning**

MMM...Smells like chocolate. I opened my eyes and saw the one and only **(John Cena!Jk)** Hirita Aiko next to me on my bed. My face was in her hair, which was why it smelt like chocolate. So, so, chocolatey? Does that make sense? Her arms held both bunnies close. Her eyes fluttered open and she automatically looked up at me.

"Where am I at?"

"Ah… Well. No I'm not a pervert! I just, you just and the", I tried explaining.

"Ah, right. That… totally makes sense. Yup."

I let go of her and she looked around my room.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat?"

"Maybe Takashi will cook us something...or the chefs...I was thinking strawberry or chocolate cake."

"Shit! Crème! I use to eat cake with Hikaru and Crème! Come on, we have to go get my shit!"

We raced down the stairs and called Takashi.

About a minute later, Takashi came in and we got into the limo, ready for Jerry to take us to Hika-chan's place.

Once we were at his house, we made Hiri-chan stay in the car, since Takashi and me were better dressed. Even in our PJ'S. Kao-chan opened the door and started handing us boxes without saying a single word.

"Hikaru is still sleeping, so we have to be quiet. Here's all her stuff and Crème. Thanks for keeping her safe. Tell her I said hi", Kao-chan said, after we had all her stuff. We nodded our heads and he closed the door, silently.

Surprisingly, she didn't have a lot of stuff. Well...at least we got that out of the way.

 **Well shit, this takes the cake for cringe. This is worse than Stomedy fucking drilling his head for youtube views. Fucking youtube views. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor, Goodbye.**


	12. Second Night at Honey's

**Disclaimer: WELL…Shit. This is going to be cheesy and cringey. Great combination. We could wash it down with a cup of bleach. I bet Walmart is gonna need to stock up on Clorax after people read this. The ringtone is Horrible Kids by Set It Off**

 **Chika's perspective**

Ok...Don't freak out. Hirita-san's staying over for a few months but, at least Haruhi isn't here.

They just left to get her stuff so, I'll cook them, well she likes chocolate cake so, I'll go with that.

Where's the cake mix?! The chefs aren't here, I don't eat this stuff, so… WHERE THE HELL DO THEY KEEP IT AT?!

I thought they had this stuff at the ready for Mitsukuni.

Ah...There it is.

It's finish.

I hope they like it.

"Chika! We're home!", Hirita-san said walking in… he hell is she wearing… I can feel my cheeks becoming warmer.

"UHHH...Good Morning...Hirita-san. I made chocolate cake."

"CHOCOLATE! THANKS...Where is it at?"

"Oh right here." I grabbed the two layer chocolate cake and brought it to the table.

"Thanks for cooking, Chika", Mitsukuni said, walking in.

"Oh yeah...No problem, Mitsukuni", Hirita-san grabbed a random fork and a plate.

She cut out a piece of it with the fork and started eating.

" This is weaalllyy good", she said, in between bites.

"Oh y-"

" _Watch your step around these words cause they're gonna get you-_ beep."That's Melissa's ringtone

"Yellop? The amazing, fabulous, crusty looking Aiko Hirita speaking!"

"Hika-chan?"

"I said that I forgive you."

"There's no need to yell, you damn fagott."

"Calm dow-"

"Hika-chan, Hiri-chan told you she forgave you. So, you don't need to continue calling her", Mitsukuni said, grabbing the phone and hanging up on Hikaru, a pout on his face.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai

 **Later that day**

 **Aiko's perspective**

Damn it!

"Mori-senpai! No fair! I thought we were allies!", I screamed, as Mori killed me with his diamond sword, when I wasn't looking.

"Hirita, it was death match. I had to kill you."

"You could have told me it started! That way we could have had a fair battle!" We were playing a Hunger Games Minecraft server on Honey's Xbox

"Well, the game already ended."

 _"Watch your step around these corners cause they're gonna get you..."_ I got up and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, it's Haruhi."_

"Oh hhhiiii Haruhiiii. So you and Tamaki-senpai, huh? ", I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

I can practically "hear" her blush through the phone.

 _"Whhaaat?!...Ok, I think I do...I'm not su-"_

"EEEEE! I knew it. That's soo amazing. Yet, weird, cuz' he says he's our dad", I said, in my old "cool" voice.

 _"Ya, it's weird, but I like weird. Besides, he seems to care about us, so it's all good, right?"_

"He DEFINITELY likes you. Honey-senpai told me."

 _"Uh-huh. Kind of obvious, you know. Well, I guess it's time to make 'the-call' to Tamaki-senpai", she sighed out._

"Ok... good luck. Bye!" She clicked and I decided to get dressed.

"Um...guys, I'm gonna change into my PJ'S, since it's getting sorta late."

"Ok", they all said, in unison.

I walked into my room and looked inside my box. Ah right, I just remembered. After the incident with those guys, all my PJ'S were gone, so Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's mom made me a few night gowns. I can picture Haru-chan in one of these stupid dresses and Tamaki-senpai fainting from how cute she would look. Shit. But Haruhi isn't wearing the damn dress. I am, damn now I'm really gonna look like some crusty ass toenail.

Taking one out, I noticed how girly it looked.

It made it just above my knees with white lace on the bottom. It had a built in corset that was meant to be more comfortable then a normal one, but still hug me. It was a short sleeve that puffed out in a Lolita type of way and had a doll collar. Overall the dress was black and white.

I slipped the dress on, tied the corset in the front and grabbed Lala-chan. I walked down the stairs bare foot and I could feel my cheeks becoming redder with every step.

As soon as I reached the last step, I could feel all three pairs of eyes staring at me. Shit, shit, shit. I looked up at them and I saw that THEY were blushing too.

 **Later that night**

I don't think Honey-senpai will mind. Shit, I don't give a fuck if he minds or not. My room is uncomfortable as fuck. I tiptoed out of my room and into Honey's. I slowly and silently closed the door and walked to the bed. I slipped in under the covers and Honey-senpai turned around to face me.

"HIri-chan? What are you doing? Are we having a sleepover?", he asked, rubbing his eyes, evidently half asleep.

"Dur! Sleepover time! Your bed is way better."

"I guess you can stay", he said.

 **Lmao! Goony, so cheesy and cringey. I should stop with the cringe… But I can't! My the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


	13. Aiko in Wonderland?

**Disclaimer: It's not really like the episode Haruhi in Wonderland, so yeah. Also, you know what I don't know. Sorry if this chapter sucks. Jk I'm not sorry, It sucks. SO, it's more of a warning then an apology.**

 **Aiko's POV**

Where am I at? I looked around and saw a lonely girl with a long curly brown high ponytail, sitting on a bench. She was looking down at something. I started walking to her and as she turned to me, she revealed a face I thought I'd only get to see in pictures.

I gasped, my breath hitched in my throat as I croaked out, "Misuki." And like that everything around me was shattered and replaced by mirrors.

I knew they were mirrors by the light scratches on them. I was in a white room. No windows. No doors. No escape.

I walked to the first and when no reflection appeared, I walked back to the middle. The second my foot touched the center, all mirrors held an image of what was most likely me.

It wasn't real, I had to know that much. None of it existed, just my imagination getting the best of me.

I starred at "me."

I had my two twintails that were now high and curly, split up into two colors. One side of my hair was pink, while the other was turquoise blue. I looked at my straight fluffy bangs that were even with my eyebrows; they had been split colors too, matching the same color as the side they were on.

My glasses were split up in different colors, but my eyes stayed brown. I wore a blue and pink Lolita styled dress that only went up to my knees. It reminded me of the story Haru-chan told me about how the twins first fought, so they dyed their hair, so they could be told apart. I wore pumps, one blue and one pink.

Instead of Lala-chan, the 1st me was holding a pumpkin.

The me in the mirror said in a girly-deep voice," Can you tell which one I am?"

Then I said in a squeaky voice," Most likely not, but that will change, on the day the carriage becomes a pumpkin." Bitch what?

Carriage? Pumpkin? Who I am? Am I talking about Priscila and me?

I looked at the next one and examined "me."

2nd me was wearing a black maids outfit that looked basically identical to the 1st's dress. I had one long curly black ponytail that was placed high on my head. I had a side swept fringe that managed to cover an eye. My glasses were still black and my eyes were still brown.

I had black heels that were disguised as high tops. I wore black and white striped fingerless gloves that went mid-arm. In my hands was a slice of strawberry cake that I was obviously not going to be eating, since I would have finished it by now. I had a serious expression on my face that reminded me of Mori-chan.

"Be careful. I know you can protect yourself, but I still want you to be safe", 2nd me said. Am I talking about Akira? I should have said that the day we raced.

I walked to 3rd me and I noticed right away that I was wearing an exact replica of Akira's white tail-coat that he wore on Halloween, since he was supposed to be a composer. I was wearing a white dress that was exactly the same as the previous two, except different color.

I had my white tights on and black converse. My hair was in my same two twintails, except my hair was silver, blue, and straight. My glasses were grey and in my hands was...no doubt about it, Akira's lost bunny. It was identical to Usa-chan except this one was faded and had a white bow tie.

"Can I have cake now? I did all my homework. It was of course easy...I am a prodigy, you know." Well, shit. I'm no prodigy. I'm far from it. If anything, Akira was the only kid I knew who was a prodigy.

The 4th was identical to the girl on the bench, except she had my face. Not Misuki's. I was wearing a black mourning dress and I had black stilettos on, a single black rose with one dot of white in my hands.

"I'll protect you. Don't worry", was all I said. Am I supposed to be Misuki?

The next proved my theory, the other two were dead. This was definitely Karin.

I had on a pink mini fluffy Lolita skirt and white Lolita shirt. I had biker gloves on and I was wearing purple Lolita pumps. My hair is identical to mine in real life. Over the last few months my hair, when it's in identical ponytails, grew up to my chest. My ginger highlights were more noticeable in the bundle of dark brown than it was before. In my hands was the piglet I gave her for her birthday.

"You know...one day, someone will tell us apart", the mirror Karin said. This is some messed up shit. I don't know who put me here or why, but this is seriously fucked up.

I walked to the next and saw me with short hair that was in a pixie cut. My hair was red and my bangs were cut short, so they wouldn't cover my eye.

I was wearing a fancy black cocktail dress and black HIGH-heels. Like seriously, why haven't I fallen and ate shit yet. I was wearing a bit of makeup: red lipstick, dark red eyeshadow, and some other girly stuff that I don't know the names of. In my hands was a clipboard like Kyoya-senpai's.

"Hmmm...at this rate, I won't have enough hours of sleep, if those retards keep waking me up at fucken 6 a.m.", I said, writing down more numbers. Is this what Kyoya is like? Well, fuck.

I walked to the 8th and saw me with curly blonde hair flowing on my shoulders. My glasses were pink and I was wearing a pink and white long flowing dress. I couldn't see my shoes, but they would probably be weird. In my hands was a red heart plushy with the word love written on it.

"Oh my dear...when will I find you, my one and only love", 8th me said, in desperation. I'm not even gonna start on this. Just, just no. 8th me is so dramatic, like Tamaki-senpai.

I walked to the next one and starred at "me." There was a piece of strawberry cake on the floor, next to my feet. I had dark ginger hair that was in a messy bun. My bangs kept flowing in front of my eyes. I still had my normal glasses and I was wearing something not so cutesy and girly. I was wearing my blue jeans, black shirt, and of course, my grey short sleeve sweater. I was wearing my usual navy blue converse and in my hands was a black belt you get in karate classes and things like that.

"HMMMPH! I don't like sweet stuff! I don't like those types of things. I'm strong! Stronger than that failure! That dumbass", I basically screamed. This me sounds a lot like a familiar someone I know *cough* Chika.

Three mirrors left.

I walked to the next one and I noticed right away the half eaten cake on the floor. I was wearing a white Lolita skirt, black karate belt, white Lolita shirt, my normal glasses, and white Lolita pumps. My hair was in its usual two long and curly twintails that were placed high on my head. My hair was blonde with black highlights. I had biker gloves and in my hands was...Usa-chan.

"I'm who I am. I like cutesy stuff", I huffed into Usa-chan. Is this supposed to be Honey-senpai?

I looked at the next and noticed that she was wearing a grey pencil skirt that went up to my knees. I was wearing a grey blazer and a white long sleeve shirt. I had black stilettoes and my hair was shoulder-lenghth. In my hands there was the headphones I gave Haru-chan for thunder storms, to block out the noise.

"I did it mom. I did it", I said. Oh boy, mom? I looked in the last mirror.

This one is my actual reflection. My hair was in curly ponytail that ended at my chest. The ginger showing quite a lot. My bangs flowing and threatening to cover one eye and part of my glasses. I had an aqua blue and white checkered dress and black lace for the built in corset to tighten it up. On Lala-chan, was a big question mark on her sweater. I was wearing Lolita pumps. That looked like the 1st me. One was white and the other was aqua blue. I stepped back and looked up.

"THEY ARE YOUR HOME" was written on the now checkered ceiling. I looked down and saw the floor was a spinning chess board.

WOOSH! Down I go.

I fell and fell. And screamed and screamed.

Then, I landed on a...mushroom?

 **Wonderland Hikaru's POV**

"She's here, love", Mad Hatter Tamaki said, kissing White Queen Haruhi on the cheek. Things are perfect between them.

"We'll go get her", we, the two Twin Cheshire Cats, said. We disappeared and went to find her.

"We haven't had a guest, since Alice. So, I hope this one is a great toy", I said.

"Yeah, I hope so too." We found the entrance and there she was hugging that bunny of hers and looking around. I guess she found what she was looking for, because she kept starring at the magic mushroom that makes you shrink. She walked to it and took out a piece.

Oh this is gonna be good. She starred at it and quickly dropped it to the ground.

"I don't plan on being shorter than I already am", she said to herself. I looked at Kaoru and he nodded. He went invisible to her eyes and walked behind her. I got out of my hiding place and walked to her.

"Hello, Hirita Aiko. It's nice to me-"

"You stupid asshole", she mumbled...Huh?

"I said I forgive you, but that doesn't mean you have to ditch Kao-chan to talk to me", she said, looking around. What?! Then she wiped around and grabbed Kaoru by the collar. He became visible again.

"I knew it, where am I at...other versions of Hika-chan and Kao-chan?",she asked, letting go of him. Well, fuck. Who is she?

 **Back at the tea party**

"MAD HATTER!", I screamed. He never told us we were duplicates.

"O-oh yes...Hikaru."

"I brought her. You son of a bitch, we're fucken duplicates?"

"Well...no. Not really. We all have people who live as us in her world." And he didn't tel-

"Tamaki-senpai...Wait...no...Not Tamaki-senpai. Tamaki, did you finally man up and ask Haruhi out? If not, I swear I'll punch that 'pretty' face of yours and HOPE the Tamaki in my world feels it!", Hirita yelled in a voice she hadn't used earlier, it sounded cool and not sweet and kid-like, raising her fist.

"Wah!...Yes...Yes... In fact I'm married to my precious Haruhi", Mad Hatter, cooed.

"Hmmm? I see, if you hurt her...so help me, I might just consider killing you", she said, obviously joking. That's when Absalom, the caterpillar, started speaking.

"Ah...yeessss...You are Hirita Aiko, I believe."

"Yeah, Kyoya."

"Ah... I guess you may call me Kyoya."

"Even if you didn't let me, I still would have done it." She walked around the table, examining Dormouse and March Hare, the not so drunk or mad-mad rabbit. The white rabbit went back to being Dormouse's "Usa-chan". His stuffed bunny.

Now that it's been a few years since the Queen of Hearts was concurred, Dormouse was now human again. Yet, he still liked wearing the style he wore as a mouse. Dormouse was taller than Melissa as a human, yet shorter than the rest.

"You're Honey and that's Usa-chan. And you're Mori."

"Well yeah. That's my name, Honey. But, I go by Dormouse. Like Tama-chan goes by Mad Hatter. Haru-chan goes by White Queen. Takashi, Mori, goes by March Hare. Kyoya-chan goes by Absalom. And Hika-chan and Kao-chan go by Twin Cheshire Cats", Dormouse informed her.

"Well I'm not gonna call you guys those titles. You guys are still 'Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.' Except I don't call you guys that in my world." She looked down and we all looked at what she was wearing. She was adorable like Alice, I guess.

"What am I doing here?", she asked. Yeah! What is she doing here?

"Well asssssss you may know you're quite oblivious. Strange, even. You musssst see that thossse humans in your realm care for you and you cherisssh them", Absalom hissed.

"I do?"

"Yessss. And those mirrors, I'm guessing you saw, shows kind of the real them that you see and that you don't see."

"Wait...Ok. If you knew that I saw mirrors, then can you tell me what I knew and didn't know?", she asked suspiciously.

"Well, Yes. Ok. You figured out that 3 of those mirrors that resembled people you care for, were dead. Whicccch were : Misuki, Akira, and Karin; Your late siblings. Towards the end, you figured out that all those people resembled someone and a tad bit of their personalitiessss. The first was the twins. You only understood one part: they wanted to be told apart. You didn't understand why a different voice came out of that person and tell you about a carriage and a pumpkin. He/she was trying to say that 'Tamaki' wanted everything to stay the same, so he 'casted a spell' that made everyone friend-zone each other and make sure nothing changesssssss. But, that spell that 'turned the pumpkin into a carriage' will have to be broken at some point. And the carriage will become a pumpkin again and everything will change. That spell will be broken reallyyyy soon and you know so too. MMMM... The next one was 'Mori' who was dressed as a 'maid' to show that he still respects the master and servant bond that he was supposed to have with 'Honey' and treats him like a little brother", he said starring at her. He then continued.

"Hmmm... 'Honey' loves sweets. Including cake. Which was why he was holding it. You did fairly well at understanding that one...The next one was quite obvious to you. It was supposed to be your brother. You understood basically all of it. He was sssssaying he was 'done with his homework' which was supposed to indicate that he was showing you he cared enough to inform you that he was done and was in need of a treat. You had a few thoughts about him meaning that he was 'done with life' it self and was in need of being in a better place, like heaven, whichhhh could do as his 'treat.' The next was your sister Misuki.

"This one wasss difficult, because you didn't realize that she died protecting your other sister. Which was why she had said that she would 'protect you' she also said not to worry. She was wearing the mourning dress, becaussse it was like she was attending the funeral of her late sister that she died protecting. That one was really confusing and you may have not realized it was Missssuki, if it wasn't for the fact that you saw her as herself and not you.

"The next mirror proved your theoryyy that the past two people in the mirrors were dead. It was Karin. She was saying that one day you two would be told apart. She was correct. You two are now capable of being told apart, since one of you isss dead. You understood that she was trying to say that she was happy that her death meant the end of the pain of not being told apart. You knew she hated being mistaken for you and you knew she cried every time people messed up on knowing who was who. Sssso, this was kind of like a miracle.

"The next was meeee. You saw me for how I act, when I'm upset. You chose to not believe that it was true. But, deep inside, you understand. I was referring to when, the others wake me up early and they don't give me enough hours of sleep. That showed that I can be cruel and mean, but you always saw pure, genuine, goodnesssss. The next was 'Tamaki', who is a dramatic person and that's how he was when you saw him. Simplllle. You fully understood that he wanted to be loved for who he was and not the looks, which was why he sounded desperate when he was saying that love stuffffff. Then there was Chika. You sort of knew that he disliked his brother's way of living and you acepted it. He was determined in your eyessss. And that's what you saw: his stubbornness and his determination. The next was 'Honey' who was showing how he was kind and gentle yet, he can be deadly. The next was 'Haruhi' who was dressed as a lawyer. She was showing that she became successful and completed her mission to be like her mom. She was holding the headphones you gave her, because when there's thunder storms, she has the headphones, you gave her, to block out the horrible noissse. The last was you. You don't exactly care about yourself, which was why you were last. 'Haruhi' was supposed to be first, but when you saw the glimpse of your sister and you shattered everythingggg, you messed up the order. But, you stayed last because, you put others before yourself... You're here, so that you know that you care. They were all female, because they were all part of you. So, they looked like you. They were all demonstrating parts of you."... AWWWW, sothis is a onetime visit! Damn it! She would have been a good toy.

"Oh...Her time is up! She has to go! Bye, Bye!", Mad Hatter screamed, as she waved goodbye and faded away.

 **Melissa's perspective**

I care.

I caaare

I CARE!...

I care?...YEAH I DO!

"Hiri-chan...are you up", Honey whispered.

"Well, nah durr. Hehe, weirdo."

 **Bleh. The cringe is real. May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye.**


	14. First Date

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I remember this story hit a thousand reads and I was so pumped. Meh, oh well, I'm sorry you had to read the cringe.**

 **Honey's POV**

"Hiri-chan…. Date me", I said as bluntly as possible.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Hmm? What was that Honey-senpai?"

"Date me", I said. She pretended to spit out water.

"D-date you?", she asked, her eyes wide, cheeks a dark crimson.

"Yeah! Date me!", I said, my cheery smile not leaving my face for a second.

It was about 5 o'clock a.m. I may be a grouchy riser, but not today.

"...I-I've never been on a date...Hika-chan never took me on one, so how does it-...I know! We can have a double date with Haru-chan and Tamaki-senpai, that way I can understand the concept better", she said, her cheeks becoming even more red.

"We should go to a cafe or a restaurant that serves cake!"

"Ok, yeah...but it has to have chocolate cake", she said, pursing her lips in anger.

"Of course."

After a long talk, she went back to sleep.

5:30 a.m.

I starred at her and finally realized...she sleeps with her glasses on! What the brownie fudge?! MMM, brownies.

"Nnnnn"

"Hiri-chan?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me and smiled.

She moved her gaze to the window behind me as I unwrapped my arms from her and lay down straight and flat on my bed. I turned my head a little and saw what she was staring at: the sunrise.

"It's beautiful...don't you think?"

"Yeah...It's amazing."

 **7:30 a.m.**

Hiri-chan decided to call Haru-chan, while I made the reservations.

"Haru-chan."

"Yeah...It's me.

"He did?!"

"That's great!"

"Oh well I'm calling, because...well let me ask you something first. Are you and Tamaki-senpai going on a date anytime soon?"

"No? PERFECT! Honey-senpai and me want to know if you and Tamaki-senpai would like to go on a double date with us?"

" _YOU GUYS ARE DATING?! HOW CUTE!",_ Haru-chan screamed, causing Hiri-chan to back the phone up from her ear.

"Uhh, yeah...so what do you say? This will be our first date AND you're first date."

"REALLY?!...YAY!"

"Ok...Tell him we're meeting at DiDi's Cafe. K. Bye." I guess things went well.

"Ok...everything has been reserved and I'm guessing she said yes?"

"Yup! This is gonna be great!"

 **Melissa's perspective**

"Bye...I'm going over to Haru-chan's to get ready", I said, grabbing a bunch of stuff.

"Do you want Jerry to take you?"

"Yeah, sure. Haru-chan lives sort of far away, huh?"

"I think."

"Ok...bye guys!" I walked out the front door and waved hi at Jerry the limo driver.

I entered the car and we started our way. Once he dropped me off, I got out and walked straight to Haru-chan's place, ignoring all the stares everyone was giving me and the limo.

As I nocked, Jerry drove away.

"You're here! Good! How long until our date with the guys?!", she basically yelled, pulling me inside.

"Well, the date is at 6 p.m. Soooo we have about 5 hours to get ready, which is plenty of time."

"Ok, Were do we start."

"I don't know! Remember, I'm not girly especially like that! This is my first date too!"

"True...mmmm, what do we wear?"

"MMM, Dresses? Skirts and a top? New stuff? We can go shopping? Or jeans?"

"Nah...no new stuff...I guess we can go with dresses." Good, because now that I'm looking at my bag...that's the only type of clothes I shoved in there.

"Ok, Short, Long, or Medium?"

"I don't know!" I have an idea. I searched through my bag and took out all the stuff we'll need. Without paying attention to what she was saying, I picked out Haru-chan's outfit.

I pulled her to the couch and made her sit down. I got out the makeup that, with some helpful you tube videos, knew how to apply and stuff.

"Ok. I may not be girly, but that doesn't mean I don't know my stuff. Ok, so this is all the girly shit that they use on their face. All the makeup. I'm gonna skip the basics like foundation and concealer. We'll go with eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, mascara, lipstick and then I think we're good."

I decided we'll have simple cat eyes for the eyeliner part. After I had applied a bit of light grey eyeshadow, I applied the mascara then the eyeliner. I did a simple cat eye ad started working with the blush. I applied a small layer of light pink blush on her cheeks. I then added light pink lipstick. I gave her a small mirror to look at herself.

"EH...OMG HIRI-CHAN DO MINE NEXT!", screamed, Haru-chan's dad, starring at her.

"DAD! SHE CAN'T! She's busy helping me!"

"Oh! alright! But, the next time she comes, she better be prepared to do mine", he said, walking out.

"I like it. It's amazing."

"I'm not done", I said. I grabbed the extensions from my bag.

"Do you want to wear them on your date. Kao-chan accidentally packed me your extensions that you once wore."

"MMM...ok." I placed them in and grabbed the curling iron. I curled the extensions and unplugged the curling iron. I grabbed two pieces of her extensions that were close to her face and started twirling them back. I grabbed a small elastic and tied them together in the back of her hair to cause a v-heart shape. It reminded me a lot of Asuna's hair from Sword Art Online, except Haru-chan's extensions are shorter.

"Wow...it's just...wow", she said in shock. We had 3 hours left.

"Here's your outfit", I said picking up the stuff. Her dress was above her knees, so it was short, and it was strapless. The top part was white and the bottom part should start at about her belly button and is pink flowered themed. Then she would wear black open-toed pumps. (And of course mini shorts for under her dress.)

I shoved her into her room and waited in the living room.

"I love it." I turned around and I was speechless.

"Perfect", I finally said. Now my turn. I took out my mirror and applied a light layer of black eyeshadow, then mascara. I grabbed the eyeliner and did a cat eye as best as I could. Once it was dried, I opened my eyes and it was just as perfect as Haru-chan's. I skipped the blush and added dark red lipstick. I plugged in the curling iron and started curling my hair. Once I was done, I went to get my stuff. I walked into her room and started looking for my outfit.

30 minutes left.

I grabbed a black slouchy beanie and placed it on my hair. Perfect with my now curly hair. I looked in my bag and found the perfect outfit.

The dress was as short as Haru-chan's and also strapless. The top part was the color of light jeans and had a big bow on the front chest part. The bottom of the dress was white, and of course a pair of black mini shorts, and my shoes were navy blue high top covers, chucks, that looked perfect with my outfit. I slipped on my dress and shorts and placed my black socks on my feet and slipped on my converse. I walked to Haru-chan, just as there was nocking. I grabbed my bag and we answered the door.

"Woah", the guys said in sync. They were wearing tuxedoes, so I knew they changed our reservations.

"Honey should I change shoes, since I'm guessing you switched our reservations?"

"No, I like those. You look weally cute Hiri-chan!"

I couldn't help but blush and pout as I grabbed Honey-senpai by the arm and started down the stairs.

Once we were in the limo, we drove to this fancy restaurant that I didn't know the name of.

 **10 o'clock p.m.**

"That was the best chocolate cake, I have ever eaten, besides Chika's", I said, once we were in the limo with Jerry.

"Yeah and that strawberry cake was amazing too", Honey said.

"Ok...this is my stop", said Haru-chan exiting the car with Tamaki-senpai following.

I stared at Honey and he stared at me. Then in sync, we scooted to the closest window and snooped at what they were doing.

He's going for it! He's going for it AANNNDDD he went for it! Honey-senpai and I high-fived as Tamaki-senpai smooched our little Haru-chan. We scooted back to our seats and I couldn't help it. I started giggling.

Luckily they didn't ask. We dropped off Tamak-senpai and we were on our way back.

"This was a great first date", I said, resting my head on Honey-senpai's shoulder.

"Yeah...It was." When we finally got home, I ran straight upstairs and took off all that makeup. Then I changed into the pink nightgown, took off my beanie and grabbed Lala-chan, then walked to Honey's room. I opened the door and walked to him, where he was sitting down on his bed, in shorts and a plain white T-shirt, since all of his bunny themed PJ'S were dirty.

He looked up at me and I made the first fucken move.

I just had my first kiss.

He stood up and that's when I knew it was the perfect time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him.

That's super weird. You know having your FIRST kiss on your FIRST date.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me back.

We finally separated our lips, when we needed air. Oh goony, my cheeks are so warm. Gah, what'd I just do?!

He laid his forehead on mine and I just starred at those amazing brown eyes of his.

We let go and quickly went to bed, ignoring each other's gazes since both our faces were undoubtedly red.

 **Haruhi's POV**

I finally had my first proper kiss. I laid in bed thinking about what he said, "I may not be a perfect dad, but I'm not your dad. I'm not perfect material to be a boyfriend, but you're more than perfect so, maybe some of the perfection will rub off on me..."

He's sweeter then I remembered. I wonder how Hiri-chan's doing with Honey-senpai. I bet everything is peachy perfect.

He'll probably make the first move.

But, it will be just perfect.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Hmmm...so Tamaki is dating Haruhi and Hirita's dating Honey.

That can be a special! Yes, I feel happy for them, but also happy for the Host Club in general. I mean, we can have a Lolita special.

Ladies that just like to see Honey acting cute would love to pay for that! He can try acting romantic towards Melissa and the ladies would coo over it.

I'm not sure about the guys, but we can always just have her as a single package not the spec-

I GOT IT!

They can act like they're not dating, but Honey has a crush on Melissa and then the ladies have something better too coo over. He can act shy towards her and try showing his affection, but she just wouldn't get it. So, it can be like forbidden love type of special.

YES!

The ladies would pay for that.

Then since, Melissa's a hostess, the ladies have more to coo over. Like the fact that Honey has to watch his crush being flirt on by other guys.

YES!

MORE, MORE, MORE...MONEY!

Then we can work on those photo books again!

 **Kaoru's POV**

I hope things are going good for Hirita. School IS tomorrow so, I guess I'll find out.

I wonder if it feels weird for her.

She does have to live in a house with three boys!

Would she fall for one of them?!

NEEEH!

She wouldn't, right?

I mean...I mean...There isn't many reasons why she shouldn't or wouldn't.

MMM...I'm sure the pumpkin came back, so why can't things change?!

Uh-oh She could be dating one right now.

Uh-Oh

 **Well, shit. Cringe central! May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


	15. Lolita Special Jealousy

**Disclaimer: This was part 1 of my 2,000 word marathon. Goony, feels like such a long time ago. Man, I just, goony this story had so much cringe I had to delete that the story probably went from 40,000 words to 20,000 words.**

 **Monday**

 **Kyoya's POV**

"Hello ladies, I would like to inform you that the new Lolita Special is going on. Now you can have both Honey AND Hirita for the price of a normal appointment with one of the hosts. I know it may not seem like a good deal, when you can have just Honey, BUT I honestly suggest you set up an appointment with this special, so you can see Honey cuter than before. That is all. The appointment book is at the right of the door. Please write your name and pick the time available for appointments. In 3 hours, we will be open." This special will go rocketing, I just know it.

I already told Honey and Hirita the plan. It was harder to convince Tamaki to act like he's not seeing Haruhi, but I did it.

Let's see.

30 minutes until we open the doors.

Time to set up the appointments.

 _ **"Little Devils type-twins**_

 **4:00- Shiemi Ogunazuka and Hiyori Ogunazuka**

 **4:30- Izumo Tijerina**

 **5:00- Lorena Cerecer**

 **5:30- Yolanda Rios and Jazmin Munoz**

 **6:00- Chiho Lotas**

 **6:30- Victoria Flores**

 **7:00- Jackeline Rosaland, Maggy Zelin, Destiny Losipher, and Frannie Jankens"**

 _ **"Prince Charming type- Tamaki**_

 **4:00- Andrea Ferrara and Lizbeth Santiago**

 **4:30- Wendy Coria**

 **5:00- Ximena Flores**

 **5:30- Jimena Dantz**

 **6:00- Issie Kads**

 **6:30- Ello Salgado**

 **7:00- Kathrine Hays"**

 _ **"Cool type- Kyoya**_

 **4:00- Sandra Diaz and Hunio Diaz**

 **4:30- Argelia Ortiz**

 **5:00- Yesenia Zokuna**

 **5:30- Natalia Gia**

 **6:00- Kandy Inkhs and Lusi Hues**

 **6:30- Marci Kasnd**

 **7:00- Jollie Velez"**

 _ **"Wild, Strong and Silent type- Mori**_

 **4:00- Abby Galvan**

 **4:30- Tatiana Orozco**

 **5:00- Brenda Benavides and Guena Luviana**

 **5:30- Andie Clemente**

 **6:00- Mia Alvarez**

 **6:30- Piper Tucker**

 **7:00- Gina Hicks"**

 _ **"Natural type- Haruhi**_

 **4:00- Joshua Amezcua**

 **4:30- Brandon Warren**

 **5:00- Emilia Stone**

 **5:30- George Reyes**

 **6:00- Wendell Boyde, Hank Boyde, and Johnny Boyde**

 **6:30- Daniel Mayer**

 **7:00- Kenney Lutz and Fuji Kyo"**

" _ **Loli-Shota, Lolita, type- Honey**_

 **...**

 **NO APPOINTMENTS"**

 _ **"Lolita type- Hirita"**_... Wait...If people got the special, then when do I set her appointments up? Ok, so I'll jam the people with the special in sets of appointments and then fix Honey's so that the people that DID ask for him yet weren't able to get him can occupy that zone while Hirita occupies with the guys that requested her...Perfect! OK...I ripped out the page with Honey's and re-did it.

 _ **Lolita Special- Honey and Hirita**_

 **4:00- Sydney Cherry, Lauren Rowland, Violet Stanton, Eliana Dudley, and Kaitlin O'Niel**

 **4:30- Adeline Blancher, Avery Kaufman, Sophia Levy, Paisley Waller, Clara Duntmen, and Julia Booker**

 **5:00- Alexis Bolton, Penelope Shea, Bailey Davis, Brook Carter, and Eva Stanley**

 **5:30- Stella Philips, Jocelyn Briones, Kailey Gomez, and Chloe Sutton"**

 _ **Loli-Shota, Lolita, type- Honey**_

 **6:00- Gennises Flores, Aria Stanley, Harper Barbera, and Brittany Morse**

 **6:30- Gazelle Matthews, Layla Bowmen, Trinity Ramirez, and Andie Yost**

 **7:00- Emily Davidson, Natalie Cobb, and Ella Hudson"**

 _ **"Curious, Lolita, type- Hirita**_

 **6:00- Chais Deenford, Xavier Andreh, Jeremy Contox, and Sam Dulantes**

 **6:30- Adam Cantu, Lucas Marshall, and Joseph Howard**

 **7:00- Ethan Holt, Lusepher Harvy, and James Hilton"** Ok, every thing is perfect. I set up the appointment list outside and went to my spot on the couch with the others...

3...2...1..

"Welcome!"

 **Honey's POV**

"Welcome", we said, in unison. I'm not sure if I can do this. But, I'll try. Hiri-chan and I walked to the cake table, where the ladies were waiting.

"I have to go to the restroom, I'll be back", Hiri-chan said, once we reached the table, just as planned.

"So, Honey. You're cute and all but, what makes you cuter NOW!", said one of the ladies, Kaiti-chan, curiously. Now act nervous.

"Well...uh..you see...mmmm, please don't tell Hiri-chan, but I have a crush on her", I said, looking down, nervously.

"AWWWW!", the ladies cooed, staring at me.

"I'm back! Hi!", Hiri-chan said, once she was back, sitting next to me, across from the ladies. I could feel my cheeks becoming hotter. As expected, the ladies tried covering for me about my blushing.

"Uhhh is it hot in here?! I mean, my face is getting hotter and so is Honey's!"

"Y-Yeah it is hot in here, I mean it must be! Hehe!"

"It feels the same, Oh! Honey-senpai, can I hold Usa-chan?", Hiri-chan asked, holding onto my hand in a begging sort of way. From the corner of my eye, I could see the ladies staring, in devastation. Probably because "she doesn't know I like her like that."

"Umm Y-Yeah...Su-" She hugged me and I could feel myself blushing.

"Thank you! Thank you! TTTHHAANKK YOU! Usa-chan reminds me a lot about Akira's old bunny so, I reeally LOVE Usa-chan!", she exclaimed, letting me go and grabbing Usa-chan. By now the girls faces had turned into a deep shade of red and they were holding onto each other.

"ANYWAYS! Do you girls want cake?", Hiri-chan asked them.

"Umm sure...We'll have strawberry." Uh-Oh...

"You don't like chocolate...Is it that bad?", Melissa asked, quivering a little and scooting closer to me. That was our back up plan. If they didn't say chocolate, then she would confine for comfort in me.

"E-eh What...NO We love chocolate! We'll have chocolate instead!"

"YAY!", Hiri-chan screamed, jumping up and grabbing 9 pieces of chocolate cake that were served on a few plates. She gave a piece to everyone and kept three to herself.

"These are for Usa-chan and Lala-chan...I think they want me to help them eat the chocolate", she said, grabbing Lala-chan. She finished her first slice and tried feeding the other two to her bunny and Usa-chan. When they didn't accept it, she ate the two other cakes herself.

Once we were done with our "Lolita Special", we had all the ladies wishing me luck and hoping I date her. Plus, they'll come for the special from now on, so that they can see everything that happens. I've decided to tell the other ladies I have appointments with that I'm crushing.

I waited at the cake table and here they came. I stared at Hiri-chan and she seemed to be in an awkward position with the guys.

"Hello, Honey", they said, once they were seated.

"Hi, Ladies."

"So, tell us why you were 'cuter' during the Lolita Special."

"Well... I don't think I was cuter. I'm gonna tell you a secret..OOOkkk?", I said, earning a quick nod of heads from the girls, "I like Hiri-chan as more than a friend. SHHHHH! Don't tell her", I said, staring at Hiri-chan. Who was a few tables from us.

"OMG! That is toooooo cute!"...My cheeks became red with fury, when one of the guys started flirting with her. She obviously didn't know what he was doing, BUT I DID!

"AW! You poor thing", the ladies said, turning around and staring at Melissa too.

"Why can't she just notice he's hitting on her?", I asked them, pouting.

"Don't worry, She would NEVER fall for them."

I wasn't acting about THIS. I was honestly, truly...jealous. They can't do that. It's just sooo UGH! Damn IT! DAMN IT ALL!

 **That Night**

 **Aiko's POV**

I'm surprised Honey didn't snap.

I'm sure he saw what happened... I KNOW! It was because he thought that I WOULD THINK that he was too clingy! Or that he was rushing things!

I changed into my pink nightgown and took of my hair elastics. I combed my hair and then walked to Honey's room.

I felt bad. You know, unconsciously making him watch those guys and me.

I walked in and closed the door.

EH!

Unfortunately, I walked in, while he was changing... He had his shorts on, just not his shirt.

I covered my mouth as I felt my cheeks get hot. His cheeks also went red and I automatically shut my eyes, letting out a squeak. Damn it Aiko, of course you would, you awkward fuck.

"Hiri-chan", I heard Honey-senpai say in his naturally adorable voice and to my surprise, I felt his breath on my hands that were covering my eyes. I slowly took my hands away from my eyes.

To my surprise, his face was centimeters away from mine. I squeaked and fumbled around, my face becoming even redder. He carefully picked up my hand and kissed the back of it as if I was a princess. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he did that and I knew I was a tomato.

"W-what are you… What are you doing Honey-senpai?", I asked.

Not in a million years, had I expected him to do what he did. My Honey-senpai, was innocent, cheery, childish- not well, not exactly charming.

He picked me up in a way so that I was sitting on his arms, my hands placed on his shoulders to keep me steady.

"What does it look like? Hehe, I'm getting my apology from you!", he said in his old child-like voice; a voice that completely contradicted his actions.

Laying me down, he pressed his lips firmly on mine, "Hehe, sweet", he said, on top of me, breaking the kiss and licking his lips, "The perfect treat."

 **Yeah, okay. I dunno, it's still cringy, just not as bad and at least he isn't as OCC as he used to be. My friend asked me who Gerard Way and I flipped. Anyways, I'm still shaken by Frankie's accident when he was in Sidney. What am I talking about, I'm just rambling. May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


	16. Beach Trip

**Disclaimer: Mkay. Just wait right there. Get your popcorn and your bleach, this shit is cringy as fuck.**

 **Haruhi's POV**

When I wake up, I wake up a mess. I mean a mess. Looking around the room, I see a pamphlet. _**Enjoy a sweet vacation with your special someone! Come one come all!**_

Tamaki-senpai. I fall out of bed and grab my phone.

Dialing the number, I call him and as usual, he answers right away.

" _Haruhi! Are you hurt?! Are you okay?! Is it the twins?! Are they doing something again?! Those pesky devils!"_

"Haha, no Tamaki, I was just wondering if, you know, you wanted to go to the beach. That's all", I said, nonchalantly.

" _Haruuuhi! The day has finally come! You want to spend some alone time with your special someone don't you! Oh, sweetie!"_

I could hear the joy in his voice and I knew he was jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I want to spend today at the beach with my special someones. I want to with Hiri-chan, Honey-senpai, the twins, Mori-senpai, and even Kyoya-senpai. Well, of course you too Tamaki-senpai", I said sweetly. I could practically hear him deflating and automatically knew he was in his depressed corner.

" _Oh… right. Of course. I'll contact Mommy and see what he says. I'll come pick you up soon Haruhi",_ and like that, he clicked. Well, rude.

 **In the limo**

"So, what beach are we going to", I asked Kyoya-senpai.

"Well, we're going to Yokohama Aomori beach. My family owns the beach resort here, so we'll be staying there for the next 3 days."

"Ugh... I ha-te...the outdoors and heat and sun...and y-ou guys a-re making me come", Hiri-chan pouted, throwing her arms up in a exaggerating way.

"Hiri-chan. You're gonna make people think you're a vampire", Tamaki-senpai said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

A smirk formed on Hiri-chan's face as she raised her arms up as if she had a cape and said, "I want to suck your blood. Nya-nya-nya!" Silence.

Awkward. She sat back down, awkwardly saying, "Well, fuck you too then."

Kyoya requested for the beach to be empty, so we're all alone.

I was wearing my plaid green shorts, my blue plain T-shirt and my black sandals.

"Again, tell me why you aren't wearing a bathing suit", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Because I don't want too."

Melissa was wearing light blue jean-shorts that ended just above her knees, black and grey long socks that ended just below her knees and black converse. Then she had a dark blue tank-top on under her Mickey Mouse hooded sweatshirt. Her hair wasn't in ponytails and she had her hood, that had Mickey Mouse ears on it, on.

"What about you. Why are you all covered up?", Kyoya-senpai asked her.

"Fuck you", was how she responded, giving him the bird.

"I thought she would be all about heat and the sun", Kaoru said, sweat dropping at the sight of her middle finger raised towards Kyoya.

I think she's on her period.

Tamaki walked with me on the beach, I know cheesy, as the sun started to set.

"Ugh! You're so s-s-stupid, Mo-mo-ri-sen-senpai." We turned around, to see a soaking wet Hiri-chan being carried by a shirtless Honey back to shore.

"Hirita. I sincerely apologize", said Mori-senpai, walking off a big rocky ledge to them.

"Y-yeah… I d-didn't even finish that b-book."

Tamaki and I looked at each other and we realized, Mori bumped into Hiri-chan while she was reading her book on the ledge and made her fall into the ocean. We walked to them and the others followed us.

"I'm guessing you want to go to the resort now", I said.

"MMMHHH. I want to change and wash my sweater and let my shoes dry", she said, still in Honey's arms. We all walked to the resort- well some were carried.

As soon as we entered, Honey put her down and she took off her socks and shoes. She yanked off her sweater and walked into the first room that she saw.

"Kyoya-senpai, which one is her room?", I asked.

"The third to last room down the hall." I walked to the room she entered and pulled her out. I guided her to her room and helped pick out her PJ'S.

I left the room and let her go to the bathroom that was connected to her room to let her take a shower.

 **Aiko's perspective**

Once I was done taking my shower. I slipped on my mini shorts and the light blue night gown Haru-chan suggested. I walked to Haru-chan's room and found her wearing one of my longer night gowns that still fitted her small.

We walked to the dining room and sat down in random spots. I ate the chocolate cake that was served in front of me and excused myself. I walked to my room and grabbed my phone, Lala-chan, and my headphones. I waked to Honey's room and sure enough he was there.

I got under his covers and laid there starring at his eyes.

 _ **-CRASH-**_

Thunder...Poor Haru-chan.

"Poor Haru-chan. I hope Tama-chan acts like an amazing strong hero", Honey said.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I got up and walked outside the door. I saw Tama-chan about to open her door.

"Don't. Go back to your room. I'll check on her", I said, sternly. Staring at me, doubting me, I sent him a death glare, making him flinch. He turned and reluctantly walked back to his room.

I opened the door and she was exactly in the position I thought she would be in. She was laying in her bed, her eyes tightly closed and her headphones on.

I closed the door behind me and sat down on the floor. I stared up at her as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at me. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

I put on my headphones and laid down on the floor.

I hope Kyoya-senpai doesn't mind his carpet getting wet.

As soon as I woke up, I knew something was off. I had my eyes closed still and I was listening to _Joyriding by frnkiero andthe cellabration._ **(A/N Yup that's how it's spelled and written)**

Whatever I was laying on was softer than the carpet.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the living room with the other hosts, besides Haru-chan, sitting on the couch opposite from me. I sat up criss-crossed on the couch I was sleeping on. I slid my headphones to my neck.

"Damn, my back hurts. Word of the wise, don't sleep on the floor if you don't want a knot in your neck", I said, moving my head side to side. I looked at their faces and knew I fucked up some how, "What?"

"Stop cock-blocking people Hirita. I swear, learn your place. It's Tamaki's job to be the knight in shining armor not the third wheel's!", Hika-chan yelled, standing up, "I swear how stupid can you possibly be. He isn't trying to get in her pants, just help her, you damn idiot."

Dumbass. Piece of shit. Die in a hole, you fucktard.

"Dumbass", I said, still sitting and giving him a blank stare. They all looked at me as if they had expected me to throw a tantrum not a single word.

"I'll put this in a way that even your simple mind can't take wrong, you fuckin prick. Haru-chan doesn't need a knight. She needs a friend. She isn't going to want a prince to solve everything for her, she wants a friend that'll help her through thick and thin", I said, eyes narrowing but the corner of my mouth was turning into a smirk.

"You can thank me later", I said getting up and striding towards Haru-chan's room.

She was sitting on her bed criss-crossed listening to the music.

I walked to her and took them off.

"You know, too much can make you deaf."

"Haha, true."

 **Well, I um this is trash but fuck it. I saved it a bit. I mean guys it was worse before it turned into this cringe-fest. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor, Goodbye!**


	17. Doubt and Guilt

**Disclaimer: Yo. I remember I wasn't posting because my grandma was really sick, but how the tables have changed. Now it's me! Yup, I apparently have heart problems so that's… fun! It palpitates when it shouldn't. And yeah it probably leads back to when I was born and shit (a bunch of shit happened) I might tell you guys the story one day.**

 **Aiko's perspective**

 **2nd night- Beach Trip**

I'm staying in my room tonight.

It...just doesn't feel right. I dunno, Honey-senpai and me. It feels just a bit off.

I just feel guilty for some reason. Am I putting too much pressure on him? I can tell he's trying to make me feel safe and at home.

But, home is where the heart is. And a part of my heart is with...them. Misuki, Kira, and Karin.

Shit, well I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. Now am I. Thanks Insomnia! You're not a bitch or anything.

I lay in bed, looking up at my ceiling. From the corner of my eye, I could see the full moon. So amazing and wonderful...and...pure.

No shit Sherlock, of course it's pure and wonderful. Fucken dumbass, I swear.

My mind feels weird. I don't know. It just feels like it's ugh.

I could feel my anxiety making its way up my chest to my throat and blocking my lungs. My head hurts and it feels blank. I hear static in the back of my head and the waves crashing against the shore feels closer than it should, as if it was in my head.

My breathing became labored as I stood up and began pacing, trying to calm myself down. I could feel a sob rising from the back of my throat and my chest rise and fall as it escaped.

Sing, singing always helped calm me down.

" _ **I k-know I-I-I'm suppose-d to b-be the prince-cess and you're sup-posed to be the prince",**_ I sang in between gasps for air.

" _ **B-But I-I've never been g-good at pla-playing chess and I-It's not e-easy waiting for a kiss. I know it's stra-strange for the roles to-to change, but I'm not not the best d-damsel i-in distress. It-It's hard for m-me to stay standing still and w-wait by the window sill",**_ my stuttering became less frequent as I continued my song.

" _ **Will y-you let me b-be the kn-knight that s-saves you ev-evry damn time. I know I-I'm supposed to be the princ-cess and and you're meant to be the prince. But I'm no good at p-playing the mistress and I know that-that's what you really wish. So please, let me, save you!",**_ I calmed down more and slowly, ever so slowly my hiccups came to a hault.

" _ **My hair's always a mess, and I'm never the best dressed. My hair's not meant to be short and it has so many knots. But a knight and shining armor can do whatever he wants. So let me be your Prince Charming and I'll come and save you. And deep down you know it's true. I can't stay in a tower and I can't stand those flowers. I don't want a kiss all I want is my wish. So please, let me, save you."**_

*CREAK*

… Breathe in, breathe out.

I got up carefully and walked to the door.

I checked in the mirror to make sure no tears were on my face.

I opened the door and-

*BAM*

All of them- Honey-senpai, Usa-chan, Mori-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, the twins, Kyoya-senpai, AND EVEN HARU-CHAN- fell to the ground.

"Well, shit. What do we have here, Watson? I don't know, what do we have here Sherlock?" I asked, sarcastically.

"OHHH HIRITA!", Tamaki-senpai yelled, getting up andglomping me.

"What was up with that weird song", Hika-chan asked, looking in my room.

"Yeah, you sang that song and didn't say anything else", Kao-chan said.

Butt, stop looking in my room.

"Ugh...I've just been feeling guilty", I said, pulling away from Tama-chan.

"About what", Haru-chan said, joining the rest in looking at my room.

"I actually don't know. I just feel like I've been deceiving you guys", I huffed.

They all turned around and stared at me.

"WHAT?! You would never deceive us. You're Hirita."

They studied my bed and the tissue box.

*YAWN*

They stopped examining everything, when I faked yawned.

"Well, I'm tired. So um...GET OUT!", I basically screamed, pushing them out.

As soon as I was sure they were gone, I belly-flopped on my bed and turned around on my back.

I raised my hand up and examined it.

To think, just a while back I was fighting off douchbags that invaded my home and jacked most of my SHIT...well it wasn't shit, it was my PJ'S and Xbox and all my other gaming consoles.

I'm surprised that I wasn't so traumatized that I didn't become a mute.

I totally thought I wouldn't be able to talk after that, like seriously, what the fuck.

Tomorrow I get to go back with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai and just...relax.

I'll bask in the sensation while I can.

Geez and then I have school.

The Lolita Special was called off for a tad bit, so that the ladies could soak up all that cuteness and then it will start again so that they can see how their little Romeo is holding on.

EH WHATEVER...

 **Midnight**

 **Aiko's perspective**

Maybe I should check up on Honey.

I walked out of my room and walked down the hall.

I saw the dining room light on, so I decide to investigate. I tip-toed in, while whispering the Pink Panther theme song. Slowly, I opened the door, as if I was in a horror movie.

As soon as I walked in, I saw about 20 CHOCOLATE CAKES!

And sitting in a chair was Honey-senpai and Usa-chan.

"It's that time of the week again", Honey-senpai said. I pulled up a chair in front of him and started shoving different cakes in my mouth with the extra fork that was on the table.

About 10 minutes later, all the cake was gone.

"MMM that was delicious", I said, licking the fork.

"MMMHHH", Honey said, letting Usa-chan lick his fork.

"Let's go to bed", I mumbled, grabbing Lala-chan and walking to Honey's room.

Yup, I care.

No guilt, anymore.

No doubt about it.

Dumbass, I swear I'm more of an idiot than I thought.

 **I hope you enjoyed the cringe. May the odds be ever in your favorite, Goodbye!**


	18. WE'RE BACK!

**Disclaimer:...AGH! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or...yada...yada...yada...blah, blah ,blah.**

 **You should know what I don't own. Let's begin.**

 **Haruhi's POV**

I'm glad we're going back home.

Hiri-chan couldn't stand it there and now I feel bad for snooping.

We were in the limo, going back home. I hope everything is normal back there.

" _I never let people in and I have you to remind me why...",_ Hiri-chan sang, from the song she was hearing from her phone, tapping her fingers against her knees in rhythm."

"What does she listen to?", Tamaki-senpai asked starring at her.

"Set It Off. It's a band. She likes it. It's cool", I said, as shortly and fast as possible.

"Right", he said, glancing at her, skeptically.

Pressing replay, she shot Hikaru daggers from her eyes, and turned to look out the window.

"Assface", she whispered.

(Song _I'd rather drown_ by _Set It Off_ )

Her music loud enough for us to hear, we heard every word. _**" Thanks for treating me like every boy you meet**_

 _ **So please come in and take a seat**_

 _ **Here's the part when I learn, and you will teach**_

 _ **On how to treat people like a piece of meat**_

 _ **I want a genuine, not a replica**_

 _ **Lethal medicine, a pin to the cornea**_

 _ **A sight for sore eyes**_

 _ **While other boys consume the lie, I'll run and hide**_

 _ **No doors exist on my fortress**_

 _ **The only entrance is the one I bear**_

 _ **You're nothing more than a temptress**_

 _ **I fell victim to a heartless snare**_

 _ **Burn the bitch down**_

 _ **I never will cross that bridge again**_

 _ **I cannot trust you easily**_

 _ **Or think that I'm the only one**_

 _ **I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why**_

 _ **So baby burn the bitch down**_

 _ **I never will cross that bridge again**_

 _ **I'd rather drown**_

 _ **I'm the master of construction**_

 _ **Because I'm building walls like it's my occupation**_

 _ **If you portray a liar, I'll shut you out without hesitation**_

 _ **It's an art form of consummate skill**_

 _ **Of how she plays them like the pawn**_

 _ **Making boys drool at her will**_

 _ **Like Pavlov to the dogs**_

 _ **No doors exist on my fortress**_

 _ **The only entrance is the one I bear**_

 _ **You're nothing more than a temptress**_

 _ **I fell victim to a heartless snare**_

 _ **Burn the douche down**_

 _ **I never will cross that bridge again**_

 _ **I cannot trust you easily**_

 _ **Or think that I'm the only one**_

 _ **I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why**_

 _ **So baby burn the bitch down**_

 _ **I never will cross that bridge again**_

 _ **I'd rather, I'd rather, I'd rather**_

 _ **Drown me, slit my throat so lightly**_

 _ **Pick me up and drop me right into my grave**_

 _ **And now I wonder, sit alone and ponder**_

 _ **Should I even bother, when I see your face?**_

 _ **The itch I couldn't scratch**_

 _ **But I'd come crawling back but now**_

 _ **I'd much rather, rather, rather, rather, rather**_

 _ **I'd rather burn the douche down**_

 _ **I never will cross that bridge again**_

 _ **I cannot trust you easily**_

 _ **Or think that I'm the only one**_

 _ **I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why**_

 _ **So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again**_

 _ **Go ahead and burn the bridge right down, it's what you wanted**_

 _ **Burn the bridge right down**_

 _ **I'm not the only one, the only one**_

 _ **So baby burn the douche down, I never will cross that bridge again**_

 _ **I'd rather drown."**_

"SOOO VIOLENT!", Hikaru screeched, looking at her like a deer in headlights.

"What? What are we looking at?", she asked, sliding her headphones to rest on her neck.

"You", Honey-senpai said, in a state of shock.

"Why?"

... No one responded, so she just shrugged and went back to hearing her music.

You know... I knew she listened to some pretty deep shit but just wow.

I'm guessing that was meant for Hikaru... right? Well shit, we're gonna need another host.

There was a glint in Kyoya-senpai's glasses as he grabbed his calculator and began writing different numbers and words in his black book, a smirk crossing his face.

Once we got to my house, Hiri-chan had seemed to calm down.

I got off the car and she followed me.

"Honey-senpai, can you tell Jerry to pick me up from Haru-chan's place in, mmmmm let's say, 4 hours?", she asked, after we got my stuff out of the car.

"Sure", Honey said, right before they drove away.

We entered the house, caring my stuff.

As soon as we entered Hiri-chan was greeted with a special someone.

"HIRITA! YOU'RE BACK! Come, come. Sit, sit. Wait no, I'll sit so you can start with the makeover I requested", my dad screeched, dragging her to the living room and showing her all his makeup.

"Sure, ok, Mr. Fujioka", Hiri-chan said, starting to sweat a little, probably because she's nervous.

She grabbed the foundation and a brush, Applying small drops of the liquid in random places on his face, she began to spread them by using the brush he had left for her.

Grabbing the light blue eyeshadow, she applied it lightly on his right eyelid then she did the other eye. She applied a small layer of pink to his cheeks and dark red lipstick to his now pursed lips.

I'm guessing she didn't remember most of those Youtube videos because she started biting her lip and muttered, "Think, think, think."

I guess she remembered because she stopped and grabbed the black eyeliner.

She made identical cat eyes on each eye and applied mascara.

She grabbed a small mirror and passed it to my dad.

"^v^" was the face my dad made, when he saw himself.

"AHHHH! I LOVE IT!", he screeched, making Hiri-chan tumble back.

 **4 hours later**

"BYE HIRITA! WHEN YOU COME BACK, I EXPECT ANOTHER MAKEOVER!", my dad screamed, waving bye to her, even though she was already a block away from our house.

"You know, I really like that girl. She's really sweet and so realistic. So, what's the word, non-violent and mellow", my dad told me, walking back inside the house.

HA! NON-VIOLENT! THAT'S PRICELESS!

 **I don't fucken know. I keep adding songs, because I like them and shit. Though the song from yesterday was one I made on the spot, which is why it was so short. Hope you enjoyed the cringe, may the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye!**


	19. Crap!-Part1-2,000 views marathon

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking know. This was part 1 of my 2,000 word marathon, I think I dunno. I took off the song and like completely rewrote the last half of this chapter. Sorta. Grab the bleach and enjoy this cringey shit. Or don't, I don't know. Do what you want, I can't exactly stop you.**

 **Third Person POV- Monday**

Haruhi woke up, like today was supposed to be like every other day... But that's not what fate had in mind...

She got dressed and started walking to school.

Yup, just like every other day.

Hey, this is kind of boring...So, instead of waiting for her to go to school, we'll just skip that part.

She got to school and was greeted with the twins. Except they weren't talking to her, they were talking to these two girls, well more like these two sluts.

 _Whatever...Those two are just acting like they always act..._ Haruhi thought.

She walked down the halls and got to class. As soon as she walked in, she noticed a VERY grumpy Hirita

"Hey, what's wrong? You do know that we AREN'T at the beach anymore, right?"

"Yeah...It's just that, well, yesterday when I got home Chika-chan and Honey-senpai were fighting. Then Mori-senpai started fighting them both. They're butts. So I said, well more like screamed for them to stop and they did! But they ended up giving me the silent treatment", she said pouting.

"And went straight to bed. Then, they left to school without me, so I had to walk. I'm fine with walking, BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKEN FAR THEY LIVE?!"

Haruhi observed Hirita and noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

 _Shit, what's Kyoya-senpai gonna do when he sees one of our best-selling hostess tired and out of character?!_ Haruhi though, worried for said girls safety and health.

Everyone got into class and the day started.

By the time it was lunch, Hirita looked like she was going to barf. Haruhi decided to split her box lunch with Melissa and they ate in class.

Once they were done, lunch was already over. Everyone came back to class and the day continued.

From class period 1-9. It continued. Same boring voices, same boring teachers, dame boring life… Right?

 **After the Host Club's daily schedule**

Kyoya was beyond pissed. Sure, he wouldn't show it, but the tone in his voice was enough for everyone in the nearby vicinity to know he was mad.

Hirita looked like she was about to fall asleep, while her guests were talking to her...This wasn't good for business. Who would want to find out that they're boring?

Haruhi walked with Tamaki to his limo (1 hour after the guests had left.) As they got in the car, she received a phone call.

"Hello"

 _"Haru-chan!"_

"Honey-senpai, are those… Honey… Are those… SIRENS IN THE BACKGROUND?!"

 _"YEAH! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE HOSPITAL!"_

"WHY?! Who's us...Did Chika or Mori-senpai get hurt?!"

 _"IT'S NOT THEM...Hiri-chan..."_

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHICH HOSPITAL ARE YOU HEADING TO?!", Haruhi asked, tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes.

 _"We're heading to Ozaki Hospital and for your information Haru-chan, I wouldn't hurt her, never, ever! I'll tell you what happened..."_ , he said, whimpering. Haruhi screamed for the driver to head to Ozaki Hospital.

Here's where it gets interesting.

 **2 hours earlier ~ Haninozuka residence**

Mori walked inside, followed by a pissed off Honey and a VERY confused Hirta.

"What's your problem?!", Hrita asked the three boys, once they were all in the living room.

"I guess you didn't know this, Miss I-Rule-The-World, but this isn't your house! Surprise, this is our house! Not yours! I can do what I want, they can do what they want, so stop acting like you own everything!" Chika, screamed, clearly irritated, raising his arms in the air in an exasperated way.

"That's not what I have an issue with. We don't have any of my men here to protect you, when we're gone! YET, THEY SAY YOU CAN PROTECT YOURSELF! AND I KNOW THAT! But, I just feel like it's my responsibility to take care of you", Honey explained, playing with his fingers.

"I CAN MANAGE ON MY OWN! I'm not some baby that needs to be protected 24/7!", she had yelled, in response.

They stood still and stared at her, they walked passed her and out the door, leaving her by herself.

When they came back an hour later, all anger gone, there was police outside the house and an ambulance caring Hirita on a stretcher.

I, the fabulous all seeing tree, knew what happened.

During that hour, Hirita decided to clean up the place. "They don't know how to clean right", she sighed, a soft smile on her face.

She heard a loud 'CRRREAAAK' and decided she was imagining things and needed to go to bed.

"Damn insomnia", she whispered to herself, "Those pills never work."

Putting the broom to the side, she began to head up.

As she walked up the stairs, she heard another loud 'CRREEAAKK'!

She had only turned halfway around, when the end of a gun collided with her right temple, causing her skull to collide with her brain, making her black out. She stumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor, mostly bloody on her forehead and stomach area.

"Did we kill her?", the first asked.

"Don't touch her, guys, if they don't find our fingerprints, they can't find out who did it", the second said.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance, what if she's seriously hurt?" the third, most responsible one, asked?"

"How do we explain how it happened?"

"Yeah, you dumbass, and what excuse for us finding her?"

"Wait a second… Isn't this the home of… Haninozuka Mitsukuni?" A look of pure fear was plastered on their faces as they look down on the young lady that they might have, possibly, murdered.

"Then… is this, his girlfriend? She doesn't look like a maid, in fact she looks like she lives here. Maybe… Is this her fiancée?!"

"Let's hold her for ransom", the stupid one, said.

"Are you a fucking idiot?! Never mind, yes you are. He'd kill us if we took his mate!"

"Are you guys even sure she's his girlfriend?"

"Why else would she be here?"

"I don't fucking know. Maybe she's his lost long sister or some shit like that."

"…"

"…"

"Shut the fuck up you idiot, seriously, what the fuck?"

"I's just a guess. It could be true!"

"They don't even fucken look alike you dumbass."

"She's short, isn't she!"

"Is she fucken blond?!"

"Well… no, but I mean. Okay maybe she isn't his lost long sister."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"If he's Sherlock, can I be Watson."

"… You fucken idiot. Shut the fuck up, who cares if you're Watson or not. We have to get out of here before they come back."

Afraid that the burglars might have killed her, they decided to leave the home without taking anything.

As they were exiting, the gardener, which works at the back of the house, came around the corner.

"What strange looking men. I don't think Hirita-san had been expecting guests."

Since no one was home, and strange men had just left the house, she decided to walk inside and see how her boss was.

"Hirita-san? Are you in here", as she turned the corner of the hall, she saw a bloody scene.

She let out a petrified scream and the maids came rushing towards her.

Their screams echoed through the house, alerting the butlers.

Calling an ambulance, they waited for them to show up.

Now that we have that cleared up, back to Honey.

 **Aiko's POV**

Where am I at? Everything's so dark... I can't breathe...

What happened?

*ZAP*

AGH! FUCK!

*ZAP*

AGH! I'm definitely breathing now!

I can't see anything...I can't hear any- Wait… actualy.

"We're losing her... I'm sorry kid."

*ZAP* You piece of shit, chill, that hurts.

"Her heart beat is dropping...Hurry up!"

Where's Honey-senpai?! He's okay, right?

No more noise...just complete silence..

I can nearly hear something...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MINOR COMA?!", Honey-senpai's childlike voice filled my ears.

"Yes. Minor coma...It's not bad, I mean it could be worse... Lucky... heart stopped... more... Cardiac arrest" I could only hear that.

"WHAT? AGH!" Honey, hehe, you have to calm down.

"Guys, can you leave." I heard some footsteps and a door opening and closing...

I had a voice...it echoed in the dark...but I could tell no one heard it, but me.

"Damn it all to hell", I said, my voice echoing through the dark.

"Aiko", I could hear his soft voice say my name near my ear. Aiko… It sounds so much better than Hirita. If I was a wake, I knew a blush would've been on my face. It's my first name, after all.

"Aiko, I know this is probably my fault and I'm so sorry", he said, his voice cracking.

"I know you don't like me smothering you and that it's annoying when I get too close. And and I know it's for you to open up as I want you to. I bet I bet you'd be better off with someone like Takashi. He he'd keep you safe and he wo-wouldn't smother you". He said, and I knew he was crying.

His soft crying noise were the only thing I could really hear.

The thing is, Mori-senpai is amazing, but he isn't Honey. Yeah he could save me, be there, bit he won't be there when I really need him.

"Aiko, I think… I think I need to give you up to Takashi. If I tell him to, he'll love you just as much as I do. He'll care for you, and give you all the resp-respect you deserve. He'll He'll take care of Crème and play with her. He'd He'd make sure you're always smiling and and he'd he'd be a great dad. Hell, he could even laugh and cry with you if I tell him too", he said, his voice shaking, as if he was forcing himself to say each and every word.

I don't want him though, I want you, more than anything. Screw flowers, I want something sweet, I want Honey.

"If anything he wouldn't hurt you as much as much as I do. Takashi is really amazing, Aiko, I know you'll love him. He'd be better for you too. Who cares about me, I just need you to be safe and loved for", he said, his voice still shaking, "Even if it's not me who does it. Even if I'm not the one to love you and keep you safe and perfect."

I wanted to cry too. It hurt. It really did.

"It's my fault, and I'm so so sorry. It'd make sense if… If you never in a million years forgave me and ran off to Takashi."

Oh, boy. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"The thing is, I can't give you to him. I won't give you to him. Aiko, not in a million years, will I give you up. I may maybe selfish, and you may hate me for it, nut I won't give you to anyone. No one. Because… I love you so much. So much that it hurts. Dangerously so."

Love me… Mitsukuni… Damn it…

I was hearing the door open then shouting.

"DOCTOR! HER HEART BEAT IS FALLING!"

"Get the boy out of here!", The doctor, I'm guessing, said.

"WHAT?! NO! NO!" Honey was trying to be gentle with them, I knew that much.

*ZAP* Is this the end of the line?

*ZAP* Am I really going to leave the world like this? Is life gonna be that cruel?

*ZAP* Am I really that cruel?

 **Well. Shit. This turned out meh. Oh no one cares. I'm writing this while having a MCR marathon, and shit, the feels, man. Goony, ah! I don't know what else to write. Um, yeah. Lmao, after rewriting, it's still 2,000. Good. May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye!**


	20. Worth It-Part 2-2,000 views marathon

**Disclaimer: Fuck it, I dunno. Enjoy. I think this chapter contains suicidal thoughts and mentions of it. I don't know. I don't quite remember. Nah, I'm joking, yeah it does mention it. I forgot why, but it does. My stomach hurts, I think I added too much creamer in my coffee.**

 **Honey's POV**

I walked in circles, in the waiting room. The other hosts (and Chika) are here with me.

They were worried too, Usa-chan told me.

I wonder what happened, she was doing alright, then her heartbeat vector on the scanner just plummeted into a straight line...

They saved her once though, so maybe they can do it again.

"Hmmm Mitsukuni Haninozuka", the doctor called.

"Yes, yes. That's me."

"If I remember correctly, you took partial custody of Hirita Aiko? Her aunt is currently in state prison, is she not? For child abuse?

"Yes, yes. I'm her boyfriend and these are her friends...", I said, impatiently.

"Her pulse was raised, but now she needs rest. Visiting hours was over, anyways." I walked out with everyone else, after politely saying thank you.

 **Aiko's POV**

I can feel my rib cage burning.

They saved me, I'm sure of it. But OW!

Jeez... SO MUCH ZAPPING! Every time I heard the machine charge, I knew I was about to see at least five seconds of hell.

I don't know if all that pain was worth it. I mean, maybe Honey-senpai's lying about that love stuff.

Hika-chan never said I love you, but at least he was honest and never said it.

Honey-senpai's never called me gorgeous or beautiful or pretty... He's never even called be cute or adorable.

Was all that really worth the life I'm in right now?

I-It's too hard... a-and, I can't deal with this.

Shit.

This is fucking bullshit. I wanna kick something. I wanna cry, I wanna just gah!

Akira appeared in the darkness, along with Misuki and Karin. Their eyes were close and a bright light surrounded them.

 **(Song, again, sorry, called** _ **Better Off Dead**_ **by** _ **Sleeping With Sirens**_ **Again, words changed to make sense)**

He opened his eyes and, staring at me, started singing _," She says she wants to end it all when she's all alone in her room_

 _She cries_

 _The way she feels inside is too much for her_

 _When all you got is these four walls_

 _It's not that hard to feel so small_

 _Or even exist at all_

 _How come no one heard her when she said_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _If I was would it finally be enough_

 _To shut out all those voices in my head?_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _Better off dead!_

 _Did you hear a word_

 _Hear a word I said?_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _Gone, gone_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_ He fell silent as I started hearing music, that went to that exact song. Misuki's eyes opened and she stared at me.

Then, she started singing, _"She doesn't know she's beautiful_

 _'Cause no one's ever told her so_

 _And the demons that she hides are all she knows_

 _And maybe she fell in love with someone in her life that she could trust_

 _But, he hasn't told her she's enough (Will he just tell her she's enough?)_

 _How come no one heard her when she said_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _If I was would it finally be enough_

 _To shut out all those voices in my head?_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _Better off dead!_

 _Did you hear a word_

 _Hear a word I said?_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_ She stopped and Karin started. Instead of staring at me, she jumped down from the light and walked to me.

We were face to face, as she started her part, grabbing my hands, she sang, _"When all you got is these four walls_

 _It's not hard to feel so small_

 _When all you got is these four walls_

 _It's not hard to feel so small_

 _All she wanted was to be enough_

 _All she wanted was to be enough_

 _So what does it take?_

 _Maybe it's not too late_

 _Yeah no one heard her when she said_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _If I was would it finally be enough_

 _To shut out all those voices in my head?_

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_

 _Better off dead!_

 _Did you hear a word_

 _Hear a word I said?_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _Gone, gone_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _Gone, gone_

 _This is not where I belong_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_ She let go and walked back to the light.

Fuck.

Well… what do I do now.

It's dark, cold, and I'm scared

I can't see anything anymore, their little inspirational song or whatever just got me all down in the dumps.

I want coffee. That always makes me feel better and maybe some cake too.

Yeah, I like cake.

 **2 days later- Haruhi's POV**

Everyone has relationship problems, yet he leaves her without even checking if every things all right!

AND HE DOES HAVE PEOPLE ALLL AROUND THE WORLD TRYING TO KILL HIM! YET, HE DOESN'T THINK ABOUT THAT, WHEN HE HAS HIS LITTLE TANTRUM!

AGH! Stupid period.

The whole school knows she's in the hospital. They just don't know what happened, yet I don't know what happened exactly.

It's just so annoying. If your best friend ended up in the hospital because of her boyfriend and you didn't know what happened, you'd be pissed too.

I swear, it's actually fucken aggravating.

I walked down the hall to my classroom, acting like this was completely fine by me.

As soon as I entered, I saw a bunch of girls holding onto each other, while Hikaru and Kaoru talked to them.

"Yeah. It's so sad...a-and I hope she feels better. So, in her honor, we are throwing a get well soon party at the Host Club. We really hope she lives. She's in a coma, right now", Hikaru said, letting a few of those fake tears fall.

Kaoru looked hurt as he said," You love her more. Don't you?! I-I can't believe you would do this to me." More fake tears.

The yaoi fanatics' faces became extremely red as Hikaru hugged Kaoru from behind and whispered," I love her, yes. But, I will ALWAYS love you more."

Bitch, what?

You fucken cheated on her, what the fuck bro. Chill.

I walked up to them and said," Hikaru...Shut your big lying mouth up," I was looking down, trying to perfect my death glare.

"What? I love her! There isn't anything wrong with that..."

I whipped my head up and gave him my death glare, "Shut up. She's in the hospital and you ACTUALLY have the nerve to say you love her."

Their faces showed shame and guilt. Tsk, good.

They should be ashamed in themselves. The girls took their seats and the twins took theirs next to mine.

They are bigger assholes then Honey...

 **Tamaki's POV**

My Haruhi has been acting very weird after Hiri-chan entered the hospital...

AH, MAYBE SHE WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH ME!

WHY?!

WAIT! MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BREAK UP!

Hmmm. Why is she so moo-

"Mr. Suoh! If you aren't going to pay attention in my class, then you can go see the head master!", Gaxiel-san yelled at me, for the 4th time this week.

"Sorry sir! It will not happen again!" If I get in trouble again, then I'll be forced to quit the Host Club!

Speaking of host... I hope my little Hiri-chan is hanging on strong!

We had planned on bringing the highest bidders to come with us to visit her in the hospital today.

Only family can come, now. And a few guests.

Since we are her closest thing to family, we are each bringing one guest. Except Haruhi, who will be bringing one of Hiri-chan's guests.

I hope everything goes well.

Hiri-chan almost died THREE times in a single day! All the close calls came from heart failure! OH I HOPE EVERYTHING WILL GO OKAY!

Hmm. Maybe she doesn't want us invading her privacy anymore... OH NO! WHAT IF HIRI-CHAN'S MAD AT ME TOO!

TOO?! DOES THAT MEAN HARUHI'S MAD AT ME AFTER ALL!

Oh this week has been complete shit!

After all my classes were done, I went to the Host Club and began the bidding.

 **PARTY TIME! ~ Aiko's POV**

I'm pretty sure I was asleep, because I was actually seeing things, like you would in a dream. But then I heard talking and those images disappeared.

I saw only the outline of people that was created by the sun hitting my eyes.

Some of these people were hanging up balloons. I hope they're all the hosts, and Chika, because they are the only people allowed to visit me right now. It'd be scary if it's anyone else. Since they are like family.

I saw one person with short boy like hair, sitting on the closest seat to me. I think it's Honey.

People started talking louder, while others went quiet and surrounded my bed, to observe me.

"Did she get any scars or bruises? Or is she in here, because of a mental thing?", a male voice asked.

"Yeah she got injured. She has a single stitch on her forehead, but you can't notice it. Even with her bangs not covering it. Then she has a bruise on her right temple, along with a small scar there. She has a long scratch where her bellybutton is at. And she's been having problems with her heart after the incident. She almost died 3 times from heart failure. And those 3 times were all on her first night here", Honey said, grabbing me by hand.

Everyone fell silent as they stared at me. My pinkie twitched and everyone leaned in closer, thinking I might open my eyes.

But I can't. That was the only action I could do. My eyes wouldn't budge.

"Oh I almost forgot!", Honey exclaimed, almost sounding like his normal self. He put my hand down and reached inside his bag and took out an object.

"Here's Lala-chan", he said, picking my arm up and wrapping it around her. I heard a few female voices fawn over his cuteness.

"You go, Honey!"

"Yeah! Way to go", the girls cheered on. He rubbed his neck with his hand and chuckled nervously.

Right, I forgot, we're doing that act.

"She's really special, don't you think? And look, she's hanging on strong", he giggled, holding my hand again, more tightly than before.

"Yeah, she's really great", Hikaru's voice said.

"Yeah… Hehe, life's… a… Life is cruel", Honey said, squeezing my hand a little.

 **I don't fucken know. I erased the author's note at the end, and realized that had been 300 words. What the fuck. I wrote about suicide and stuff, but I take it back. I was all like, you're special. But if everyone's special, then who's normal. You know? Like the reason why curse words have been picked as bad is so that we can distinguish the good. If bad words weren't bad then we wouldn't have good words or insults. They'd just be words. Why do we have bad people, so that we have good. We need a base, a leveling. People wish that everyone was equal, but if you did that, no one would know what to do.**

 **You wouldn't have rich, or good, or bad, or poor, you'd just have people incapable of doing anything. The reason our society is set up like this is so that we can you know fucken live in life. We have police for a reason. If we didn't have assholes than no one would be considered nice, they'd just be people. I dunno, I was just blabbing. May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye!**


	21. Memories

**Disclaimer: Who gives a shit. I do. Jk no I don't. I don't fucking know, I remember I played every card in the book to try to get this chapter to 2,000 words. Every fucking card. Literally. I even put a song at the end, cuz I was short, like 300 words.**

 **Aiko's POV - Friday- 5th day**

"What's your name, honey", the police officer asked me.

Why am I at a big mansion? Better question, why am I talking to a police officer?

"My...name?"

"Yes, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Ummm...I don't kn-"

"Her name's Aiko, Hirita Aiko", this lady said, exciting the house.

"And I'm Albarn Mei", she said. Oba-san.

Mei-Oba-san.

"YOU STUBID COWERDLY BITCH!", I screamed, swinging around and punching her right in her mouth.

I could feel blood rushing out of my fresh cut. Hitting one of her teeth, she stumbled back, blood coming out from her gums. My knuckles stung.

"Men, hold her back!", the lady police officer, that I was talking to, commanded.

I was about to tackle my 'precious' oba-san, when two police men held me back.

The lady bent down and helped her back up.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't touch her! Get away from her! She'll throw you under the bus!", I screamed, trying to push away from the two.

I guess it was a memory disguised as a movie clip, because the picture started burning away.

I was walking in complete darkness. I could hear my footsteps echoing.

Then, I saw light. I ran to it, hoping to escape. I entered a ball room. No, not a ball room.

Music Room #3...

I was wearing my costume again and I was walking towards the exact curtain that changed the direction my curiosity would go. In my mind, all I could do was say, turn back, turn back. But I wouldn't turn around. All I could do was wait for it to happen. All I could do was prepare for it.

Twirling my umbrella, a smile that almost seemed forced plastered on my face, I walked in and saw exactly what I saw last time.

I ran out and found Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

Crying, that's what happened.

Then Kyoya-chan called me up to sing.

I sang, the crowd left.

Hika-chan stared at me, hurt.

Nope, I don't regret anything

The film started burning as I tackled Hika-chan to the ground. The last thing on that memory was Honey-senpai looking like he was about to murder someone.

Another memory started up, but I knew what this one was.

It was my crazy dream about those cats and the world and stuff.

Hika-chan appeared as a song started in the background.

Now, that's different…

(Song~ _Trip 2 Wonderland~ Nightcore_...sorry don't know the artist)

 _"(Give me the beat with the big bass drum)_  
 _Wonderland_  
 _Get on a trip with me tonight_  
 _Follow me to the other side_  
 _Dancin' together hand in hand_  
 _Takin' a trip to Wonderland"_

I walked back to the table with a very pissed off Hika-chan and Kao-chan.

The song continued

 _"There is a place for you and me_  
 _Like in your wildest fantasy_  
 _Come with me and take my hand_  
 _Enjoy your trip to Wonderland_

 _Get on a trip with me tonight_  
 _Follow me to the other side_  
 _Dancin' together hand in hand_  
 _Takin' a trip to Wonderland"_

Wonderland? So that IS where I'm at.

 _"There is a place for you and me_  
 _Like in your wildest fantasy_  
 _Come with me and take my hand_  
 _Enjoy your trip to Wonderland_

 _Wonderland_  
 _Take a trip_  
 _To Wonderland_  
 _Follow me_  
 _To Wonderland_  
 _A trip to Wonderland"_

As the song finished, the memory started burning.

The last thing I saw was a sad smile on Honey-senpai's face.

As crazy as it sounds, I didn't feel like going down memory lane. It hurt to see things that I've already gone through, it felt like I was just repeating things.

This memory I remembered right away.

I was sleeping in class, when I felt a hand lightly shake me.

I snapped up and saw Haruhi Fujioka.

We became friends and then it happened.

I ran around the corner a month later, a smile on my face as I giggled at the thought of Akira's bright grin. There, twitching was Akira's bloody body, and like that, my smile was gone.

Here I am stumbling into the place that I would consider my second home.

There they are, basically glaring at me.

Haru-chan comes and helps me.

I find out who did it.

I chase down Leorio and his two goons. I do everything I could possibly do to make them just as bloody, eventually having to pull out a pocket-knife to get them to bleed that much.

I call an ambulance and I come back with them.

I run back to the office and leave them outside the door.

When I get back, I try bringing Andrew to the ambulance down stairs.

I'm almost at the door and there it is...he let's go.

I collapse, someone catches me.

I get up and run down stairs.

I give him to the ambulance, in hope that they could save him.

I get back, call my aunt.

I listen to my music.

Secretly cry as I get out Lala-chan.

That's where the film starts to burn.

Well, shit.

I look back and I see a very sad Honey-senpai, looking really ashamed. His fucken face is too damn cute.

The fire burnt it down.

*Twitch*

NEXT MEMORY!

DAMN! THIS IS LIKE A MOVIE!

AHHH, I remember this.

Oba-san decided to be a bitch and told me I was being sold.

I ran to my house.

Packed my stuff. Ran down stairs. Met the guy. Tried to escape.

Got caught. Beat them up. Got hurt.

I ran upstairs. Called Haru-chan. Escaped.

Went to Haruhi's place. Stayed the night.

Went to school. Got caught by the twins. Then shit just goes downhill from there.

I was then in Music Room #3.

Tackled and pinned down by Honey-senpai.

Got my hand even more hurt by Mori-senpai.

The edge started to burn.

I watched as I whimpered and everyone stared at me in sadness. It burnt away and I just stared into the dark.

I can't do these memories anymore!

I swished my hands, until there was no light left.

 **Honey's POV**

I'm gonna go visit Hiri-chan today. The other's agreed on letting me go alone, with the exception of Usa-chan.

I ran to class, waiting for this school day to be over with...Hmm Maybe I should bring her some chocolate cake.

She would like that, right? Then again, she won't be able to eat it until, well, the doctors said she would probably wake up in 2 weeks - 3 months.

He said 2 weeks would be the earliest. THAT SHOULD BE IN ONE WEEK! YAY!

As soon as I got into class, with Takashi and Usa-chan, the girls huddled around me and asked if I was gonna ask Hiri-chan out on a date, after she wakes up.

I obviously said yes, so that it wouldn't be awkward between us anymore.

All the girls cooed over it, even some boys that were Hiri-chan's regular guests.

As the teacher walked in, everyone sat down and the school day started.

Only um... 8 more periods to go!

 **After school**

I ran to Jerry and he knew exactly where I was heading.

As soon as I got to the hospital, I checked in and walked as fast as I could to her room.

I sat down on the chair next to her and studied her face expression.

The same.

Her position.

It was the same.

I had placed her glasses on her.

They were still there.

The Ivy.

Still injected in her arm along with the pipe/ needle thingy that gives her food. HEY, I'M, NO MEDIC!

BUT, USA-CHAN WAS!

I sat there, talking to her about my day, as usual.

I saw her hand twitch slightly, so I stopped.

I picked up her hand and caressed it with my thumb.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?", I asked her. Cute?...No, not just... _cute._ Beautiful!

I kissed her knuckles and placed her hand back on the bed.

No sooner had I done that, when her heart beat started to increase.

I was about to call the doctor, when I saw something move.

Her heart beat vector on the monitor fell to a straight line.

I stared at her, not able to move. I was standing up, so my legs felt like they were gonna give in at any second.

They look blood shot. Crazy- psychotic like. Insanely... Not her's. They scanned the room, wide with terror and fear, yet a tad bit of hatred. Pupil's small, showing the insanity.

Her eyes...they were open...

 **Cliffhanger. I guess. I'm 400 words short. What the fuck. Oh well. This is shit, but who cares. I don't fucken know. Want some philosophy shit or something? I have this saying. When life gives you lemons, cut them in half, squeeze that juice in your problem's eyes, and run bitch run. Cuz guess what, if you tried to make lemonade out of nothing but lemons, that shit isn't gonna taste good, and no one's gonna buy it. You would need water and sugar too. So run, bitch, run!**

 **Yeah, that's my saying. It's good, right? The other one is, well, shit. And the last one is, Life's like your best friend who's always on her period, she's always moody and likes to make things difficult for you, but you can't leave her, all you can do is deal with her shit. May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye.**


	22. Awake

**Disclaimer: I don't fucken know. Insomnia is a glob it's just there. I don't know what I was trying to say. I had talked about my hallucinations, but that shits calmed down a bit.**

 **SHOUT OUTS TIME! ( And honorable mention)**

 **Anyways, shout out to** _ **Medieval Midnight**_ **for reviewing so much and helping out every once in a while! Especially since she keeps me going, since, at times, I don't think it's worth it and then *BAM***

 **There's her review saying she loves the story etc. that just makes me stop doubting myself. SO YA!**

 **The other shout out goes to** _ **killjarkidranger**_ **who reviewed my last chapter in this story and is following my other one. She ALSO makes my day, when I view her past reviews on my other story...so YA!**

 **And honorable mention ...HEY** _ **Dobby908**_ **, you reviewed BEFORE you even had an official account, which I thought was amazing, since, now that you have one, you reviewed again...AHHH... THAT'S COOL!**

 **So ya...**

 **I kept the shout outs cuz I really liked those guys, they're cool and shit.**

 **Aiko's POV**

Irritation... that's the first thing I felt, when my eyes finally opened. Though I was happy, because I was right. Honey-senpai was the first thing I saw.

Anger... was my second emotion. Why was angry? I don't know. But I was.

Fear... was the third emotion. What am I scared of?

There was this continuous beeping that was irritating me. It was all rude like *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP* and so on, so forth.

My eyes were the only things I could move. I scanned the room, trying to figure things out. I couldn't move anything else.

Doctors rushed in, but they just stared at me, panicking a little. This irritated me more.

"What?!", I asked in a hoarse voice. I hated this and I started feeling senses again.

I tossed and turned on my bed, trying to get up.

"STRAP HER DOWWN!" the main doctor commanded. Damn it. I hate those straps, they hurt my arms and give me burns.

They pulled out the built in straps that were in the bed and put the sleeping gas mask on me. In order to survive, I started to breathe it in.

Everything went black again. You know what, I don't think black is my favorite color anymore. Maybe white or blue. Yeah, blue's a nice color.

 **Honey's perspective**

I...

"Why'd you do that? She was finally up!"

"Did you see her eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear her voice?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"That wasn't what she meant to do. You see, she has been a patient before. She always occupies THIS room. Which is why we have those straps built in. Haninozuka, She wasn't supposed to wake up for another week or so. Something happened that mentally snapped her awake. As you know, I don't think it's right to put a kid in an asylum. Right now she's kind of like in rehab. We're trying to get her to become stable again. She has a few things that concern the others though, if I didn't get them to strap her down, they migt've tossed her in. She has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, she's had a Cardiac Arrest, Insomnia, and she's showing signs of having Schizophrenia and Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder.

"This all started, when her sister died. Something in her mind just snapped. She's been coming here daily after that. We have cameras all around this room to monitor her. Now, she doesn't come, but that's because you're there. But with the cameras, we've seen her do things, that isn't anywhere near normal. She was a regular patient. That's why she's so curious. Because, her mind can't comprehend everything that's happening. She's misunderstood, afraid, but people can't seem to get that. When these people taunt her, she breaks a little more inside. I've seen her recover lightly from this, ever since you came into her life. We've had conversations through phone and she's told me how great you are. You are an important person in her life", the doctor said.

"You can't no matter what, get hurt. I know we'll have to put her in an asylum is you do so. She will destroy anyone who hurts you. If you can fully heal her, there isn't a single chance that the damn holding her sanity will do the slightest thing as crack. She won't act insane, if you help her. If you be there for her. But, there is another issue, she will wake up in 5 hours and you will need to be by her side 24/7. She may do something, she will regret later. We've tried medication to help her sleep and forget any suicidal thoughts, but her medication just don't work. We've given her the strongest things we have. "

 **That night**

I'm in the car with Aiko, she's coming home tonight.

She seemed okay, but something was definitely wrong...

I brought her stuff out as she walked inside the house.

I walked in as she walked around the bowing Chika and Takashi.

" _Gomen'nasai_ ", they said, apologetically. She starred at them for a while and didn't do what she normally does. Say it's alright and that they didn't mean it anyway.

She walked around them and up the stairs to the room. I handed them her bags and walked up to her.

"Aiko?", I asked, walking in.

"Aiko? Ah, you mean me. Well, Mitsukuni. Do I seem good? Do I look good to you", she said, spreading her arms out.

I hugged her and kissed the top of her haid. "You've always looked good. You've always been good."

I tucked her in and sat down on a chair next to her, waiting for her to go to sleep.

"Tell me a story", she said, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

"Okay", I said.

Laying down next to her I began the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess. Her name was Amethyst. She was very fragile and easy to 'break'. She'd cry at the simples things and due to a birth defect was very weak and incapable of doing things herself. One day her mother, the queen and powerful sorcerer, asked if she wanted to be strong and fearless and of course Amethyst said yes. She had been living in a tower where no one could break her. She lived in a place where her walls were held up firm. Her mother casted a spell, one so awful, Amethyst couldn't help but hate her afterwards. Her mother was a witch so of course she would do something like this. She turned her into a dragon", as I this, Aiko gasped, muttering "That bitch."

"A dragon so menacing and awful, no one would ever come near her again. She was red and yellow. Her eyes a glowing emerald. One day news went around the kingdom the that the princess's parents ruled, that the princess was trapped in that tower, waiting to be rescued, with a dragon keeping her firmly in place and if a worthy knight went to slay the dragon and save her, the King would allow him to marry his one daughter.

"Every knight and prince that went to save her died mercilessly to the hands of the fire breathing dragon. Every one of them attempted to slay the hidden princess to go to an empty tower. One day, a young man, not a peasant, nor a knight or prince, but a traveler heard of the tale of the lost princess and went to see for himself. Timothy was his name. This young male didn't carry any weapons with him, not intending on actually saving her, and went to see to the magnificent sight which was the dragon. The dragon, sitting by a lake doing something animals don't do." She gave me big wide eyes and said, "What? What'd she do?!"

"Hehe. It didn't whimper or roar. It just sat there with no hope on its eyes. Just dread and misery. It's glowing emerald eyes looked faded and it's red and yellow scales didn't look that bright. The tower that it was supposed to be guarding looked worn down, something a princess shouldn't live in. The traveler walked towards it, petrified and yet curious. The dragon didn't come to life nor did it roar. It just sat there ignoring his presence, just staring at the blue and green fishes. When the traveler was finally tired of being ignored, it sat next to the dragon, no longer scared of its existence. It just sat there. Both not making a single noise." She let out a soft, "aww."

"The dragon looked at him, waiting for him to draw out his sword and end it's life, but he didn't. He just stared back and did something no other person would've done. He put his hand on it's nose and patted it. Whispering, 'I bet you're lonely, whoever you are.' The dragon just stared. 'I bet it gets lonely here all by yourself. There's no princess up there, huh?' The dragon moved her head to the side and nudged the boy's hand. This traveler held the key. On his wrist was a small key on a little bracelet he wore. 'Oh this? A really nice queen gave it to me a few years back as a reward for getting intel on my old town'", I said, to which Aiko replied, "She's a meanie."

"The dragon looked down at here ankle, where a chain was and right in the center was a small keyhole. She looked up expectantly and the traveler finally understood. He slowly took off his bracelet, as if he was scared it'd break. Slowly he put the key into the hole and turned it. Like magic, the key disintegrated and the chain fell off. In that moment, the world seemed to stop. As a petite pale red haired female with emerald eyes in a yellow and black dress sat before him, taking the place of the dragon. She was shocked, unsure if this reality. She stood up and stumbled a bit, getting used to having 2 legs and not 4. She touched her back, scared to find wings." Aiko squealed next to me.

"The boy sat there, shocked, before things started to register in his mind. He stood up quickly and helped Amethyst back to her home kingdom. There, her identity was revealed as the princess indeed. The king was so glad, he had the coronation and the wedding on the same day. The end."

But, Aiko had already gone to sleep, muttering, "Stupid witch."

"Hehe, love you Aiko", I said, kissing her head.

 **I swear, if I'm walking by Barnes and Nobles and my story is there, bitch someone's getting sued. I put it there, because it's one of my favorite fairytales that I've written, so if some crusty ass son of a bitch steals it, nope! I trust al of you, so I really do hope no one takes it and posts it as their own story on any site without my consent. I swear, man. May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye.**


	23. 1st Day Back

**Disclaimer: I don't know. I responded last time. But, nah, I erased it, cuz I dunno just didn't feel right, and shit.**

 **Aiko's POV**

I woke up like usual and went to my room and changed into my spare uniform, since my blue one is basically useless, since it's tattered up. It was basically the same as my normal uniform except the blazer was black.

I didn't have any tights on and I wore my black Lolita styled combat boots with a round tip, instead of a sharp one, that tilted a tad bit up, adorably.

Kyoya-senpai had Mrs. Hitachiin make this outfit for me, when I was still the Tsundere type. (And for when he sort of planned for me to be a vampire)

I grabbed my black messenger bag and shoved Lala-chan into the bag, instead of holding her.

I walked out and shoved my hands into my coat pockets.

I walked into the bathroom and straightened my bangs. With them straight, I realized, they covered half of my glasses and one eye. I straightened my hair and walked downstairs.

"Hurry up Mori-senp…. Takashi. You too, Mitsukuni", I said, walking in to the kitchen, all badass like.

I walked to the door humming to a song.

I got into the limo with Mitsukuni and Takashi.

Mitsukuni tapped me on the shoulder; I slid off my headphones and looked at him.

"Umm… Aiko…. Did you just just call Takashi well Takashi?"

"I did."

"And and did you just call me Mitsukuni?"

"I did."

"O-Oh I I see."

*Time skip*

I walked down the hall, listening to my music.

I opened my eyes and everyone was staring

Ah, such a nostalgic feeling.

*Time skip*

I was in Music Room #3, sitting down on a couch, listening to these REALLY girly girls talking about how they've always wanted to have these girl chats with me. Then they brought up an extremely weird topic.

"SOOO, WE THINK YOU SHOULD SING! I MEAN... You're really good."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Aiko", Misukuni said. I could feel the creepy smile role up on my face as I stood up.

I kissed him on the cheek and said,"It'll be fine... You can trust me."

Kyoya-senpai led me up to the stage and I grabbed a microphone and picked my song.

"Nah, I'm fucking with you guys, I'm not gonna actually sing again! I sing too much. Or should I? You know what fuck it! YOLO!"

( _Joyriding_ by _frnkiero andthe cellabration)_

"I'm not sure what they said

But if it's true I'll bet

It's just one more thing I'll regret

I hate my weaknesses

They made me who I am

'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'

As I felt your pain wash over me

So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes

Cause I hate the look that's on your face

These things inside my head

They never make much sense

So I wouldn't hold my breath...

I hope I die before they save my soul

'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'

As I felt your pain wash over me

So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes

Cause I hate the look that's on your face

Don't hang up

Because I don't have anyone left here

Don't give up

Don't hang on to anything I've said

I hate my weaknesses

They made me who I am

It makes no difference

I'm insignificant

'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'

As I felt your pain wash over me

So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes

Cause I hate the look that's on your face

'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'

As I felt your pain wash over me

So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes

Cause I hate the look that's on your face

And this is not the end for us" 

I did this creepy giggle.

"Anyway, I ju-", I began, but couldn't finish, because Honey had picked me up and carried me off the stage.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"Aiko, seriously? 'I hope I die?' Aiko.",he said, seriously.

"Whatever", I said in response, wiggling my way out of his arms.

I stood on the floor looking at the all the surprised faces.

Then there was a hoot from one of the guys," YEAH! SHE'S BACK! NO MORE GOODY TWO SHOES! NOT SO INNOCENT ANYMO-", he began, but Hikaru got him to be quite by telling him to shut up.

I flashed all my regulars that liked the old me a grin that held so much mischief it was scary.

I sat back down with the girls, "Where were we at?"

They stared at me , confused, mouth falling open slightly.

"Oh... SORRY CHIKAS! But, it's time for my next appointment."

*Time Skip*

 **Honey's perspective**

I walked into the house with Aiko in front of me.

If I don't play my cards right, Aiko could just end up disappearing.

We walked to the dining room and she started shoving pieces of chocolate cake in her mouth before she went upstairs.

I finished eating and walked to her room.

I picked her up and carried her to my room.

"I need to protect you, from now on", I said, causing her to blush.

I laid her down and fell on the bed too

*Time Skip*

I was dreaming about Usa-chan and Aiko eating cake with me, when, in my dream, she started screaming.

I woke up and saw her actually screaming. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't full blown whisper scream.

I tried shaking her awake and even though she had opened her eyes, she was still screaming.

I turned her to me and made her look at me straight in the eyes.

"It's alright. It's not real, I'm here. I'll always be here", I whispered. She stopped screaming and stared at me, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

I pulled her to me and she sobbed into my PJ'S.

"Shhh, It's alright. Don't worry, I'm here...I'm here..."

"Fuck you too, Mitsukuni", she cried.

 **Joyriding. Such a good song. You know what's funny, this started with 2,000 words and after I finished editing, ended with roughly 1,040. May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye.**


	24. I'm Okay

**Disclaimer: I don't fucken know. Just fuck.**

 **RESPONSE TIME!**

 _ **Medieval Midnight:**_ **Thank you!... I try. Anyways, ya I realized he was too protective, but I couldn't change it, because if I didn't post when I did, I wouldn't have been able to post AT ALL! And ya... I think that song would be good for her.. and I did end up going with creepy because you and others had said that... and so on so forth...**

 _ **Killjarkidranger:**_ **I JUST WANNA STAY IN THE SUN WHERE I FIND *Starts climbing out, dragging you out by the foot, to where I see the sun* I KNOW IT'S HARD SOMETIMES *pops head out of the pile, knocking plushies and sweaters out of the way. Then falls back in, because of you pulling on a plushie of chocolate***

 **This chapter is gonna give me a headache as I edit it. It's just… shit. Like no lie, shit. This is just fucked. You know what, this one is so cringey, I'm gonna go fix another story before I re-write this.**

 **I'm back. Lmao. It's gonna be so cringey, I had to sleep on it. I ended up sleeping on my bro's bottom bunk though, so they moved me. I'm no longer allowed to sleep on my top bunk and they're moving me to his. Thanks life! Now I can fall and eat shit!**

 **Third Person POV**

Hirita's eyes fluttered open. She tried getting up, but realized that Honey still had is arms around her.

"Mitsukuni, Mitsukuni, wake up", she whispered, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?! Is something wrong?!", he asked, opening his eyes in a rush and scanning the room.

"Mitsukuni, you're too protective... I don't know what that doctor told you, but I don't NEED this much protection. You know I can protect myself. I only got hurt, because I was stupid and didn't check if the doors were locked. And if you're trying to protect me from myself, then don't worry I'm fine", she stated, still brushing hair away.

Honey DID know she could protect herself... From others.

"How do you know you can protect yourself from... well you."

"Hehe, idiot. Suicide? Kill myself? Nah, my life is just starting to get good, Mitsukuni. I'm not about to throw it away over something as stupid as my mind", giving him a small peck on the lips, she continued, "I'm sorry if yesterday you thought I was talking about my ending, but I was just simply singing one of my favorite songs. And this is my spare uniform; my other one is all ripped and bloody. Sweetie, I'm fine."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry", He said, apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got to get ready", she said, pointing at his arms. "So... um, I can't believe I'm saying this, will you let me go."

"Oh, right", he said, hesitantly letting her go. Once she had changed into her spare uniform, she put on her black high top chucks and put her back up into twintails.

She walked to the kitchen and stated that she will be walking to school today to "get her body and soul in complete harmony"... whatever that means.

Afraid to make her feel pressured, Honey agreed.

She walked out the kitchen door and onto the sidewalk.

 **Aiko's POV**

I walked on school grounds, watching people watch me.

As usual I got to class and the twins and Haru-chan were already there.

*Time Skip*

I walked out of the bathroom and started my way to Music Room #3.

Today we were having a meeting on... well I don't actually know.

As soon as I walked in, I saw a new time guest yelling at a pretty depressed looking Tamaki-senpai.

"Umm, what's going on?", I asked him.

"Oh, hello. My name's Renge Houshakuji and I'm here for my fiancé Kyoya", she said, sweetly.

I could feel my mouth open a tad bit as I fixed my black fluffy skirt, I didn't know Kyoya was getting married.

"Hello, My name's Hirita Aiko", I said politely.

"Aw, so cute. Trying to act like you're all dark and scary. NYAHAHA I know your secrets! You don't fool me! You cutie pie", she said, patting my head, then turning back to Tamaki to scream at him.

I walked over to the twins who seemed to be in a dumbfounded state.

"Kyoya, Kyoya-senpai...is getting married", they muttered staring at the ceiling.

*Time Skip~ 5 Hours*

"Hello! I baked cookies for you guys!", Renge said, coming back into the room.

"Wow! Baking, so ladylike", Tamaki said, flipping his hair and saying, "For me I suppose. You shouldn't have."

"I didn't bake these for you, you phony prince", she said, causing Tamaki to go into a state of depression.

"They got burnt a little, but I know what you'd say", she said, while she was in front of Kyoya, looking up at the ceiling in a daydream sort of state.

Mitsukuni bit in to one and mumbled," This IS burnt."

"Misukuni, don't eat that. It may be poisoned", Takashi said, taking the cookie from him. Renge turned around and went all Medusa like on them. Takashi picked him up and started running. "AHH! She's scary!", Mitsukuni cried.

Haru-chan bit one and the twins went all pervy on her, which got Tamaki-senpai's attention.

I grabbed a cookie and bit it," Hmm! Not bad... I've had worse."

Before the twins could go pervy on me, I wiped my face.

Mitsukuni offered Renge a glass of milk, which really made her snap.

He ran to his tall best friend as she screeched," YOU ALL ARE TOO SOFT! None of you have a dark side except my precious Kyoya!"

"YOU GUYS NEED DARK SIDES!", she screamed, I walked to the cake table and tuned her out. "Well, fuck. Someone wants to break my eardrum", I muttered, taking a bite.

All I really heard was Mitsukuni being a bully, Takashi being the flunkies' best friend. Haru-chan being bullied. The twins being basketball players. And Tamaki-senpai being a lonely prince.

"HIRITA! You're depressed. Yes, yes, you'll be depressed and hate the world for the hsit they did to your family", Renge said, hitting a nerve in me. Well fuck you too, Miss Masochist.

"Like this, Renge?", Tamaki asked, snapping me back to reality.

"YES! WITH RAIN, IT'LL BE PERFECT!"

 **2 days later**

"CUT!", I heard Renge scream, from outside my dressing tent. My scene was next, Haru-chan's was going on right now with Mitsukuni.

"Hirita, are you ready?", Hika-chan asked from outside the tent.

"Yeah", I said, checking myself in the mirror. My hair had been teased and been temporarily dyed red. I wore a fake piercing on my lip and I wore big black studs that made my earing hole look bigger. I wore a black skirt, a _Bullet For My Valentine_ shirt and a _Misfits_ zipper sweater that fit me loosely. The black and white striped leggings hugged my legs and the _My Chemical Romance_ high tops almost seemed too perfect. As a final touch I had put on dark red lipstick before placing the lip ring.

I walked out, a bored expression evident on my face, as everyone stared.

"YOU LOOK PERFECT!", Renge screeched. I gave her the okay sign with my fingers as we got into her hired studio's truck and drove to the nearest cemetery.

"Ok, now pick a grave that you'll be at."

Fuck. Walking to Karin's grave, I stared in disgust at the writing on the tombstone.

"ACTION", she screamed.

I looked at the rose I had left then at the picture next to it. I bent down and picked it up, examining it in my hand, the thorns pricking my skin.

"It's not fair! You're supposed to be here! YOU PROMISED!", I screamed the cringey lines, "You promised. You and me we were family…"

"Like I care", I said, as asked, except my actual anger I had buried deep in me started to make themselves evident, "I don't care. Why would I care, you damn nuisance. You filthy… Ugh. God, you disgust me."

The more I spoke, the more I felt like these were my actual words, not something I had memorized off a paper.

"You. You. You left me here and for what? Huh? You damn… Oh fuck these lines. I'm done", and at that point I forgot my lines and I began going with it.

"CUT!", Renge screamed, but I wasn't listening. Throwing the rose on the floor, I stomped all over it. "CUT! I said cut! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she screamed, as I picked up Karin's picture frame. Throwing it at a rock, I made the glass break into tiny pieces.

"STOP HER!", Renge screamed at her security guards.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you, you damn brat! LEAVING ME HERE WITH THAT ANNOYING SNOB! Hehehe. FUCK YOU!", I had started shouting, as I stomped all over her broken picture frame.

"Fuck you and your rotten flesh. Go die! Oh wait, you did! Ehehe. You-", but before I could finish, one of the security guards cut me off by trying to tackle me down. Grabbing his big arm, I twisted it back and heard that satisfying snap followed by a sharp scream of pain.

"Fuck you, you damn fatass of a sister. You fucken dumbass who was obsessed with pigs. You fucken moron. You damn ignorant beast", I grunted out, as I threw the guard over my shoulder and next to her tombstone.

Renge rushed over to him, "Are you okay Tom?! Tom? WHAT DID… you… do", her scream slowly turned to a whisper as she looked up and at the filthy name on the tombstone.

*SMASH*

We turned around to see Kyoya smashing the camera with a rock.

"Renge... stop being such a pest", Kyoya said.

"But, Kyoya, why? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME AND SAY IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Why are you acting so... cold?", she cried, shakily standing up.

"Because that's the real Kyoya", I heard the twins say, next to me, where their hands were on my shoulders, trying to secretly calm my fury.

"There mustn't be any evidence of a host doing something so violent", Kyoya-senpai said, dropping the rock, and giving the director a death glare, since he started groveling at the foot of the camera stand.

"That… was my favorite camera", the director said, still on the floor.

"Kyoya…", Renge muttered as she began to cry.

"Renge… I'm sorry, but you can't just do that to her, it's only natural for her to snap like that, same with Kyoya-senpai. You can't expect them to stay calm", she said, her hand on Renge's back, patting it comfortingly.

"Bitch", I muttered, staring at the man who laid, in pain, on top of the dirt that hid the casket that carried her.

The girl that was once known as my twin sister, the girl who's flesh had rotted away, a long time ago, the one who's bone was the only evidence that she was once human too, the girl who left her sister all alone, the one who created this ball of rage that I tried so hard to keep hidden, the one who died in my place.

 **Well, shit. Drama! A wild Renge has appeared! Miss Masochist. I don't fucken know. This is a lot better than the original though. Hehe, my edits are shit but the original work was even worse. You know. May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye!**


	25. LGA comes to visit

**Disclaimer: I remember I was so fucken lazy when I wrote this and it was only 500 or so words and so I added a song to make it longer. Lmao, Fuck it, I'm getting rid of the song. Go on and read the cringe.**

 **Aiko's POV**

I'll admit, Renge wasn't my favorite person in the world, but she was okay, I suppose. I mean, she is loyal I'll give her that; she's staying to get to learn Kyoya. She's our Lady Manager or something like that.

"Haruhi! Go get us some coffee, we ran out. Oh, take the little she devil with you", Hika-chan said, pulling me by the arm and pushing me towards her.

"Ah, right, sure, what type of coffee", she said, catching me in her arms, without looking down on me.

"Um… That one, that one commoner's coffee. Just the instant type, okay?" he responded, waving his hand in the air, dismissively.

"Right, we'll be back in a bit", she said, pushing me in front of her, before I could reject the idea of going.

"Do you want me to call Jerry?", I said, once we were outside.

"No, it's fine the store isn't far from here."

"The 'commoner's market' or whatever?"

"Yeah, they sell cheap instant coffee, they really like it for some reason", she said walking next to me.

I kicked cans and stones, as cars passed us.

This is boring. We finally had the coffee and were on our way back to school.

We were outside, when Haruhi slipped and I tried catching her, but almost fell myself.

This girl caught us, which was extremely surprising.

"Hello fair maidens why ar-", she began, but Haruhi cut her off.

"What are you doing here, Benio? I thought Tamaki asked you to stay away and the Lobelia Girls' Academy isn't visiting."

Instead of responding, she carried us all the way to Music Room #3.

As the doors opened, I felt my eyes burning from the intense light. I've been here for about a year, you'd think I would get use to that by now.

"HOW SEXIST CAN YOU BE?! MAKING THEM WEAR SUCH A GETUP!", Benio screamed.

"I told you to stay away!", I heard Tamaki-senpai screech, from in the light.

As the light went away, I saw a pretty pissed off host club.

"Oh Benio, don't tease them so much", I heard a feminine voice say behind us.

I squirmed around in her arms, in attempt to escape.

This bitch is really annoying me.

"Not to be mean, but, I got to go, you see, I don't like being carried like a baby", I said, pinching her cheek.

She scrunched up her nose and her grip loosened. Hoping out of her arms, I grabbed Haru-chan's free hand and pulled her out of the other one's arms.

"Thank you", I muttered, as I pulled Haru-chan to the boys.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I grabbed Haru-chan's arm and started running towards the boys. I felt a tug on Haru-chan's other arm and I knew what to do.

"Haruhi... get ready", I said, deadly like.

"For what?!" I didn't respond, instead, I threw her to Tamaki-senpai. Well it was more like I swung her to him.

My position shifted and I ended up in someone's arms.

I looked up and saw Benio. Aw man.

I squirmed about and then the 2 girls that were with her went all creepy on me.

"Awww, she's so short!"

"Look at her eyes! They're so beautifully chocolatey!"

I started hearing rumbling and an evil laugh.

"NYAHAHAHAH! BENIO, STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT!", Renge said, from a stage that appeared from underground.

"Who, may I ask, are you?"

"The name's Renge", she said, distracting Benio.

I stomped on Benio's foot and she let me go.

I ran to Mitsuki and Takashi and snuggled into their chests.

Acting innocent, but still smirking, I said,"She's scary!"

"Benio STAY AWAY! We've asked you and now we're telling you!", Tamaki-senpai yelled, hugging a struggling Haru-chan.

It took an hour of fake tears, sweat, and pleading to get them to leave.

Annoying little pests.

I walked out of the room muttering, "This wouldn't have happened if you would've gotten your own stinkin' coffee."

 **I dunno. It's like 800 words instead of 500 so yeah. I don't fucken know. I'm stupid, ignore me. What the fuck. Never mind. Nothing. What? Yeah, ok. May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye.**


	26. The End?

**Shit. Fuck this. Yas. I'm almost done, with all the editing. FUCK YES! Okay, grab your fucken bleach and read the cringe.**

 **Third Person pov. ~ 3 years later**

Hirita Aiko. She wasn't a genius and she wasn't very well liked. Hell, many called her a slut for staying in the host club for so long.

Today 18 year old Hirita Aiko was graduating along with her best friend Fujioka Haruhi.

And who else was joining them, you may ask, well if you must know, the kings Hitachiin Hikaru and his twin Kaoru were.

All the other girls were afraid to be called sluts, so only guys joined. Not many, though.

Only 2. 2nd year student, Hikari Yatamori and 1st year student, Yukitori Reyes. Hiki, Hikari, was the adorable comedian type and Tori, Yukitori, was the shy type. Perfect opposites.

One liked attention and the other didn't.

As the most reviewed club, they were invited to perform any type of entertainment for their following graduates.

Haruhi and Hirita went into the Host Club changing room to get ready for their performance right before their graduating ceremony.

Haruhi slipped on her long pink strapless flowing dress and straightened her shoulder length hair, while Hirita put on her black red Gothic Lolita knee length dress and curled her long hair. She slipped on her black combat boots and Haruhi slipped on her white flats.

They walked out and faced the 4 tuxedo dressed boys.

Though, two weren't graduating, they still had to dress for the occasion. They were saying goodbye to their friends.

They walked to the ballroom, which was where this special event was being held at.

*Time Skip~ 2 hours*

The Host Club started setting up their stuff back stage while the graduates took their seats.

The two youngest hosts actually never heard Hirita sing, so the fact that Haruhi kept insisting that they did a band act with her as the lead singer, really shocked them.

I mean what she was singing was supposed to serious, sort of, not kid-like, which was kind of how her voice was.

Haruhi wasn't good at singing hehe... she was terrible. Her dad told them so.

So, Haruhi was bass and backup singer. Hikaru was drums and Kaoru was piano.

Hiki was guitar and Tori was lead bass.

They heard the head master introduce them and the curtains opened.

Sitting in the back row was 20 year old Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuko, 19 year old Tamaki Suoh and 19 year old Kyoya Ootori.

"Anyways, here's something, I think we'll enjoy. Maybe, it could just be me", Melissa said, causing smiles, soft giggling, and chuckling to spread around the crowd.

The band started their next beat as she clapped the first beat like he does and sort of hummed like him while Haruhi did the backup singing.

(Song _Time To Say Goodbye_ by _Twenty One Pilots_ *Sort of, it was mostly Tyler Joseph, the lead singer*)

She started rapping, _"You split and_

 _Take in every time you see_

 _A fake and counterfeit_

 _In the mirror you appear_

 _To see fear_

 _And whisper this is it_

 _In the mirror you appear_

 _To see nothing else_

 _But yourself as a face_

 _A hollowed out space_

 _Hit me with the race_

 _And just in case_

 _I fall face down on the ground_

 _And somehow I found_

 _Enough strength to lift my face_

 _And make a sound_

 _And muffled though it may be_

 _And crazy it seems_

 _I never felt closer to you_

 _Just crying as you torture me_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _To the earth and now my worthless life_

 _Cause everything I've ever made_

 _Is dead now_

 _Inside the grave_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _To the earth and now my worthless life_

 _Cause everything I've ever made_

 _Is dead now_

 _Inside the grave_

 _I just don't wanna be_

 _So many things_

 _And now that I see_

 _I just wanna sing_

 _I just wanna breath_

 _I just wanna fly_

 _I just wanna close my eyes_

 _And take in the sun_

 _And take in the air_

 _I just wanna run_

 _And murder my care_

 _I wanna believe that I will be_

 _Free as air_

 _Standing on a tower_

 _Trying my hardest to make it_

 _To you but I built this tower_

 _Out of mortal bricks_

 _They're breaking_

 _I truly will surrender_

 _My pretender_

 _My disguise_

 _And I'll truly start to_

 _Render to your splendor_

 _So it's time to say goodbye_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _To the earth and now my worthless life_

 _Cause everything I've ever made_

 _Is dead now_

 _Inside the grave_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _To the earth and now my worthless life_

 _Cause everything I've ever made_

 _Is dead now_

 _Inside the grave_

 _It's time to say goodbye_

 _To the earth and now my worthless life_

 _Cause everything I've ever made_

 _Is dead now_

 _Inside the grave..."_

She did a piece sign and stuck out her tongue, once we were done.

"I'm guessing it was just me", she said, causing more giggling and chuckling.

Hiki and Tori looked almost completely love-struck. They couldn't help but think this wasn't the same dorky kid that acted like their older sister, but some goddess that appeared to seduce them and make them fall in love with her.

Ha, never underestimate this girl.

*Time Skip~ 2 years*

 **Aiko's POV**

I was in my kitchen studying for final exams. I was a 2nd year student in Keio University. Mitsukuni had just graduated, along with Takashi.

Chika was a 3rd year student in Ouran Academy. He continued asking me to help him with his math homework, but I was busy.

He was getting me irritated, so I snapped when I heard Mitsukuni's voice.

"Aik-"

"WHAT?!", I snapped, jumping out of seat, breaking my pencil.

I heard him, but I didn't see him.

I finally looked down and saw him kneeling on one knee, looking up at me.

"What?", I asked, calmly.

I tilted my head in confusion as he fumbled in his hoodie pocket for something. He continued muttering things.

He finally took out a small black velvet box.

He opened it and there lay a, what looked like, 2 carat diamond, princess cut, ring.

I'm confused; I told him SOOO many times that I don't wear jewelry.

"Aiko Hirita… Do you think… well you know… Do you think you'd be willing to be Aiko Haninozuka?" he began.

I stared at him in even more confusion. What is he doing?

"Will you... marry me", he said, turning his head away from me and blushing quite a lot.

I stared in confusion as my mind started to comprehend what was happening.

I bent down and turned his head to me.

"DURR! You stupid! What took you so long?! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!", I basically screamed, tackling him down, causing him to almost drop the ring.

I'll soon have a family.

Mitsukuni, Chika, Mr. Haninozuka, Takashi, everyone related to them, and, of course, Crème.

I sat on the floor next to him as he slipped on the ring.

"Perfect Fit."

 **Shit. The cringe is real bros. The cringe is real. Abort mission. Fuck, the cringe. Oh well. May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye.**


	27. Epilogue - Ai

**Bitch. I'm doing the fucken bloopers. I think. I dunno. I wanna. Fuck it. I don't care if no one reads it. I wanna do it, it's fun. I don't give a fuck. Or do I. The world may never know. I want cheesecake. Halloween is coming up. Fuck. It's tomorrow.**

 **Third Person pov. ~ 2 years later**

Aiko sat on her couch, looking for cute baby girl names online. Even though she could never have one.

She had just graduated and was ready to help her husband train his army troops.

Oh... are you curious about that whole 'Even though she can't have one' thing?

Well, a few months after she had gotten married with Honey, she went to see the doctor.

Apparently... she could never have children.

Something was messed up with her uterus. The doctor she had always seen said this occurred, when she was in her minor coma.

Remember when she had that scar on her gut after she fell down those stairs.

Well, her uterus was permanently damaged and she would never be able to have children.

"MOM! I NEED YOUR ADVISE!"

Though...

I never said she couldn't adopt... now did I?

"Huh? Oh what is Akiko?", Mrs. Haninozuka asked, closing her laptop, so her daughter won't see what she was looking at.

"Well, Katsuo said he wants to meet you guys, but... I don't think you'll like him!", 16 year old Akiko Haninozuka exclaimed, falling down on the couch dramatically, reminding her of a blonde haired tall guy she use to know.

She laughed softly as her husband tripped over the rug.

"If we don't like him, that means he doesn't deserve to be with you", Honey stated, into the rug.

"DAD! STOP BEING SO WEIRD! JEEZ! WHY CAN'T YOU BE COOL LIKE MO-", before Akiko could finish, Aiko screamed, "OOOHH HEADSHOT!"

Akiko stared at her mom who was standing on the couch and (with a _NERF_ gun) shot Honey in the head with a foam bullet.

"You've got to be prepared for ANYTHING! That's what you told me, when we were training", she said, dropping the gun and fixing her blue hoodie.

"Never mind! Jeez, you both are lame, now I see why you married him", Akiko said. She didn't care if she had an attitude; she knew they would never send her back. They loved her, attitude and all.

"Why you!", Honey screamed, getting up and chasing his wife.

"AGH! NO!"

Akiko stormed up the stairs, dramatically slow, muttering," He'll be here in 20 minutes."

The couple whipped around towards the stairs and stared in shock.

Then they ran up the stairs to get ready.

 ***Time Skip***

Honey messed around with his tie and tried fixing his messy blonde hair.

While he was doing that, Akiko fixed her knee-length pink dress. She put lotion on her tan skin and combed her dark green hair.

Aiko was the only one that didn't give a fuck. Though Honey made her dress up. Her hair was in the twintails she always wore, when she was in high school. They were different though. They were curly and... long.

In twintails, they went up to her hip. The tips were now a bright (but not neon and still dark) blue. Her bangs covered one eye and her big black nerdy glasses were now big BLUE and black nerdy glasses.

She wore a black fluffy Lolita skirt and her usual dark blue hoodie Honey bought her for her 19th birthday. She wore almost knee high black combat boots and knee high white socks. (You know that thing people do where they were boots and socks that are just a bit taller than the actual shoes. Does that make sense?)

She played around with her fingers.

 _ **'AI... What a pretty name. I would have named her Ai... Ai Haninozuka... She would have been beautiful.'**_ _,_ she thought to herself, playing with her fingers. Of course she meant the baby she had lost during the miscarriage.

"Mitsukuni", she said, looking up at him, with a bored tone.

"Yeah, hon?"

"Don't you think Ai Haninozuka would've been a beautiful name."

"… Yeah, it would've been and she would've been beautiful too."

"Yeah, she would be smart-"

"-and strong-"

"-and clever-"

"-and beautiful-"

"-and don't forgot cunning", she finished, now standing and fixing her husband's tie.

"Well, of course. But Akiko is all of that and more."

"Yeah, I guess she is…"

 ***Time Skip***

Honey walked down the stairs with Aiko on his back, piggy back style.

 ***DING DONG***

"I'll get it!", Akiko screamed running to the door.

"Hey, so the guy's already here?", the 20 year old ginger haired adult asked. (Chika)

"Oh yeah", Honey said, looking down at his little brother. Honey and Aiko had grown taller. Though, Honey was taller than Chika, Aiko was the same height as the ginger.

"I swear, if he hurts her I'll-I'll...", Chika started, but was cut off by a scolding face Aiko sent towards him.

"You hurt him, you go to jail. You're an adult now, remember. I'm pretty sure you can't be in a university and be in jail at the same time", she said.

They all turned to the door, when they heard Akiko's voice directing her boyfriend towards them.

Akiko's vein popped out (from Hunter x Hunter and also when Haruhi gets mad) as she stared at her dad giving her mom a piggy back ride.

Her mom, being so dense, didn't feel the deadly aura arising from her daughter.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Chika, Uncle Takashi, this is Katsuo."

Chika and Honey (And Aiko, obviously), whipped around to face Mori.

"WOAH! HE'S LIKE A NINJA!", Honey and Aiko screamed in unison.

They all turned back around towards the young couple and examined the young male.

Blue eyes, fair skin, ginger messy hair, tall and... classy. Well it was more of an act. He wore a suit and tie and converse but... there was just something that reminded the married couple of two people they use to know.

"Well, nice to meet you Katsu-kun!", Aiko screamed, jumping off Honey's back.

 _ **'He loved this chick! But, she seems so...Actually, I can see why she had caught the threes' attention'**_ _,_ Katsuo thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Haninozuka", he responded, shaking her hand, as politely as possible.

Her eyes widened at the voice for a few seconds, but she quickly regained composure.

Through the entire time they ate, Honey glanced at Aiko and Aiko glanced back,as if they had some secret eye communication.

"Why thank you for the wonderful meal",Katsuo said, "But I best be on my way."

"Why of course, it's already 10 p.m. Before you leave, may I...", Aiko began but got tired of that polite mature voice and decided to use her real voice.

She said, adorably deadly," Ok, you can cut the polite bullshit! Ugh... anyways, I want to know you're full name and you're parents!"

She was fully pissed off that her curiosity had gotten her to think so much about this.

 **'** _ **Now, I can fully see why they loved her. She's adorable, feisty, lovable, polite, nerdy, geeky, funny, real kid-ish, curious, and most of all sweet. I just don't get why he blew it and acted like a total douche bag'**_ , Katsuo thought, as his eyes widened at her choice of words.

"Well... my name is Katsuo Hitachiin. My mom is Yatsuko Hitachiin and... Hikaru Hitachiin", he said.

Chika escorted him out as Honey, Mori, and Aiko took it all in.

"Mom... are you ok?"

"Ah, yeah, it's just... Hikaru Hitachiin is... my old friend and... my ex."

Akiko took it like if she was seeing Fluffy and George Lopez doing a comedy act together.

"OH FUCK!...HAHAHA! DID NOT SEE THAT COMING", she screamed.

 ***Later that night***

"Sweetie, you okay?", Honey asked, hugging Aiko from behind.

"Yeah, I just… Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry. It's just, to think he'd get married, you know?", she responded.

"Yeah, I do. Try to get some sleep. Love you", he said, kissing her head.

"Yeah, Love you too."

 **I don't fucken know. The end. Bloopers story will be written too I guess. I don't know fuck it. My back hurts. I spent way too much time cringing.**


	28. AN

**I don't know.**

 **Author's note I guess.**

 **Hi guys, Awkward here. All editing has been done. I'm working on the bloopers now. I hope the cringe isn't as bad as it originally was. I hope you guys like it and what not.**

 **For those who originally reviewed and can't review again. You can review using this author's note I guess. I don't know.**

 **I'm drawing a new cover too. I don't know why. I just am.**

 **Goony, this is weird. Um. Yeah. 8,000 fucken words.**

 **After editing, 8,000 fucken words , that's how much I erased.**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye.**

 **~Awkward**


End file.
